


Just Friends

by Skaikru1017



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Author!Abby, Celebrity!Abby, Dad!Kane, F/F, F/M, ICS, Kabby, Marcus Feels, just fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-19
Updated: 2017-04-22
Packaged: 2018-09-25 12:52:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 25,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9821246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skaikru1017/pseuds/Skaikru1017
Summary: Famous author and Doctor Abigail Griffin didn't really need a security detail, but I don't think anyone would refuse to have Marcus Kane protecting them all day. Things get complicated fast, you grow attached, but it's pretty detached somehow. What do you do? How do you go about it? Who's in control, if anyone?





	1. I told you so

Raven and Marcus sat in a cafe, coffee’s in hand. Small talk was flowing freely until a beautiful woman surrounded by 3 guys all in black suits entered the little business.Raven recognized the woman after her bodyguards went to order her a drink. Raven was literally screaming inside her head, every single fangirl alarm going off full volume. ABBY FUCKING GRIFFIN, HOLY HELL IT’S ABBY GRIFFIN. You may be asking yourself what’s so important about Abigail Griffin? She was this small town's pride and joy. She was a brilliant doctor, an author, and most of all the soon to be Mayor. I mean it was still an open election, but who wasn’t going to vote for her. The trance she was in was broken by the sound of Abby’s voice quite close to her.

[Abby]”Marcus, what a surprise. I didn’t expect to see you here.”

[Marcus]”Hello Abigail. It’s nice to see you again. What’s it been 2, 3 weeks?”

[Abby]”Marcus, we went to dinner a week ago.”

[Marcus]”Ahh, yes, speaking of that. Are you and Clarke free this weekend? It’s supposed to be very nice up by the lake and I remember how much Clarke loves drawing the sunsets there.

The looks they were sharing were full of obvious love and adoration. Neither of them had any idea how lovesick they looked.

[Abby]”I’ll have to ask her about, but I’d love to go either way.”

[BodyGuard]”Ma’am, it’s time to go, they need you at the hospital.”

[Abby]”See you this weekend Marcus.”

The smirk and wave she gave brought an even bigger smirk to Marcus' face, Raven was about to lose it with the lovesick puppy looks.

Raven had been silent the entire time, fearing that if she opened her mouth it would never shut. Only once Abigail had left did she trust herself to speak.

[Raven]”So, when were you going to tell me you were seeing Abby fucking Griffin?

He was silent, still staring at the door she had just exited.

[Raven]”Marcus? Marcus? Earth to Kane, WAKE THE HELL UP!”

With the last statement, she kicked him hard in the shin.

[Marcus]” WHAT?”

[Raven]”When were you going to tell me that you’re dating Abigail Griffin?”

[Marcus]”What! No, we’re just friends.”

[Raven]”You just asked her to basically come stay at your lakehouse for the weekend. “Just Friends” don’t spend the weekend at their "friend's" lakehouse.”

[Marcus]”Well I don’t know what kind of friends you have, but this is a regular occurrence for us. Besides her daughter is coming and I’m not that kind of person.”

He hadn’t looked at Raven since Abigail had walked in, it was obvious he was completely head over heels in love with her.

[Raven]”Damn Kane, you got it bad.”

[Marcus]”What? No. I have no idea what you’re talking about. We’re just friends like I said.”

[Raven]”Dammit Kane. You really think I’m that stupid. I know a man in love when I see one.”

[Raven]”You took her to dinner last week, "completely friendly". What I want to know is how you know her, if you're not going to admit you’ve fallen hard.”

[Marcus]”You’re insane, and I’m her head of security and a family friend.”

[Raven]”Right. Well whatever you have to tell yourself, but you looked like a lovesick puppy back there.”

______________________________________________________________________________

~It was now the weekend and Marcus was still setting up dinner before Clarke & Abby got here.~

His phone buzzed for about the 5th time in the last 20 minutes. Raven had been texting him non-stop, it was starting to get annoying. She still thought he was in love with Abby. He gave up on ignoring her hoping that if he answered whatever idiotic question she had would make her leave him alone.

Raven: Marcus?

Raven: Remember to be safe this weekend. ;)

Raven: Make sure to ask Clarke before proposing to her. 

Raven: Oh come on you know you’re in love with her. THERE. IS. NO. DENYING. IT.

For the longest time, he and Abby had been close, but not that close. However now that he was thinking about it, she was incredible. Then when he thought about her more, he realized just how much she dominated his life. He always changed his work schedule to make sure he was on her security detail. He never refused any invitation from her, even if it meant throwing off his entire day. For the first time since he had met her, he realized he was in love with Abigail Griffin. This was a win-win situation. Win #1, he could get Raven to shut up now. Win #2 he was going to ask her out on a real date. Even if it killed him.

Marcus: FINE. Ok, you were right. Maybe I like her a little bit.

Raven: Kane. Your an Idiot. You really are. You know that right? I’ve only been in the same room as you and her once. The two of you were so wrapped up in each other you didn’t see every person in the cafe staring at you.

A quick knock on the door and the sound of it then opening made him practically throw his phone to the granite countertops in the large waterfront house. 

[Clarke]”What’s the wifi password again.”

The blonde 17-year-old plopped down onto one of the barstools in the kitchen without even looking up from her phone.

[Marcus]”Clarke you’re here practically every other weekend. You know it’s on the fridge. Oh and don’t think I don’t know about your “little” parties here when I’m not. You always seem to clean up well, at least to fool the average adult.”

[Clarke]”Shhhhhhhh.”

She jerked her thumb and head to her mother just now coming into the door.

[Marcus]”Keep it legal and I won’t ask anything else.” his tone was joking yet serious at the same time.

[Clarke]”Of course, Officer Marcus.” she was completely sarcastic.

Abby walked in completely unaware of the conversation he just had with her daughter.

“Marcus, long time no see.” she joked as she wrapped him in a tight hug and placed a light kiss on his cheek. Something he always enjoyed even though it was rare. 

[Marcus]”Yes, it’s been the longest day and a half of my life.” The flirtatiousness in his voice was evident, Abby clearly understood the comment. Much to his relief she took the words in stride and rewarded him with a smirk. Clarke just rolled her eyes and went to go find a spot to draw as the sun began to set.

[Abby]”Shall we get started on dinner?”

He was about to answer when his phone buzzed again, he knew exactly who it was but he refused to answer.

[Abby]”Do you need to get that?”

[Marcus]”No, it’s just Raven saying I told you so.”

[Abby]”Oh what were you proven wrong about this time?”

He knew exactly what he wanted to say. "Oh just being in love with you." But he had no idea how she was going to handle it. He didn’t want to ruin their relationship if she didn’t feel the same way. However, the words were out of his mouth before he could stop them.

[Marcus]”Not being in love with you.”

He said this casually even though he was screaming inside. He said this while chopping vegetables for a salad. He expected her to be shocked or displeased with his bluntness but instead, she placed a hand on top of his.

[Abby~whispering~]”I was worried I was never going to hear you say those words.”

Before he knows it, her arms are around him and she’s pulling his head to hers. Their lips crashed together, igniting something in Marcus he had never felt before. The way her body fit against his, perfectly. The way her lips feel against his, perfectly.

[Abby~whispering~]”You do not know how long I’ve wanted to do that.”

[Marcus]”Well, you know I’d do anything for you. All you have to do is ask.”

They are so wrapped up in each other they don’t hear the sliding glass door open until the sound is replaced by the dropping of pencils paints and brushes onto the floor.

[Clarke]”Mom?”

He thought she was going to push him away, try to distance herself, but she didn’t. 

[Abby]”Yes, I am your mother. If that’s what you’re wondering.”

She was completely comfortable with him, she didn’t care that her daughter almost caught them making out like teenagers.

[Clarke]”Whhat are you guys doing?”

Abby slowly slips from his arms and continues the to work on the salad he had abandoned. 

[Abby]”Making dinner. Did you find a good spot?”

Marcus Is silent just standing there seasoning the burgers for the grill. He was smiling like a child, but he was the only one who knew it.

[Clarke]”Uh yeah. Kane can you come help me with the canoe I want to use it in the morning.”

[Marcus]”Sure.”

He doesn’t have a canoe, but he knew the girl really did need help. Just not with the canoe he doesn’t have. Clarke has him by the wrist dragging him unceremoniously into his own living room.

[Clarke]”So, what did I miss?”

[Marcus]”Well, for one thing, I don’t remember owning a canoe.”

An exasperated sigh escapes the teenager.

[Clarke]”I’m not mad if that’s what you’re looking for. She’s liked you for a long time.”

A feeling of warmth overcomes him, he hadn’t ruined their relationship. He strengthened it, and he didn’t upset her daughter in the process.

[Marcus]”Really? I thought it was just me.”

The blonde scoffs like he is clueless about an obvious topic.

[Clarke]”She literally won’t shut up about you. It’s kind of annoying.”

[Marcus]”I think there is someone you should meet.”

[Clarke]”Well that’s off topic.”

[Abby]”What’s taking so long with the canoe I know Marcus doesn’t have.”

[Marcus]”Nothing. Just a little friendly conversation.”

His mind was suddenly filled with a bright idea.

[Marcus]”Anyone up for a midnight boat trip after dinner?”


	2. Got It Bad.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fluff. Fluff. Fluff. More Fluff. Oh and did I mention. FLUFF

She walked into the coffee shop, her reluctant daughter in tow, along with her 3 least favorite bodyguards. Abby thought "Why can’t Marcus be here?" He always makes these things more fun.   
She was happy that her books on life sold well, but she had never wanted to be famous. It bothered her just a little bit, she just didn’t have any privacy anymore. Then she saw him sitting with a young woman attempting to sip her coffee casually but she was obviously staring at her. 

[Abby]”Marcus, what a surprise. I didn’t expect to see you here.”

[Marcus]”Hello Abigail. It’s nice to see you again. What’s it been 2, 3 weeks?”

His sarcasm warmed her, and the tight gray shirt he wore showed his toned form perfectly. The thoughts were pushed from her mind before they could evolve. They were just friends, that’s all they’ve ever been, that's all they ever would be.

[Abby]”Marcus, we went to dinner a week ago.”

[Marcus]”Ahh, yes, speaking of that. Are you and Clarke free this weekend? It’s supposed to be very nice up by the lake and I remember how much Clarke loves drawing the sunsets there."

Clarke saw the looks they were sharing were full of obvious love and adoration. Neither of them had any idea how lovesick they looked.

[Abby]”I’ll have to ask her about, but I’d love to go either way.”

[BodyGuard]”Ma’am, it’s time to go, they need you at the hospital.”

She sighed, not wanting to have to leave his company so soon.

[Abby]”See you this weekend Marcus.”

_____________________________________________________________________________________

~Back at the Griffin Household.~

Abby was standing in the kitchen just watching the sunset drinking a glass of wine. Her daughter walked in and opened the fridge looking for the leftover pizza. Having found her poor excuse of a dinner she jumped up and sat on the counter pulling out her phone to text her friends.

[Clarke]”So… When were you going to tell me you’re in love with your human shield?”

The glass slipped from her hand with an almost deafening crash, alerting the german shepherd resting at Clarke’s feet. She knew exactly who she was talking about, but she wasn't ready to admit it.

[Abby]”Clarke. Miller, Hill, and Lacroix are nice guys but I’m not in love with them.”

The teenager lets out an exasperated sigh and brings her hand to her face with a loud Smack!

[Clarke]”Really mom? I’m not talking about those three. Gross. I’m talking about Kane.”

She instantly stops cleaning up the mess her daughter caused as thoughts of Marcus fill her mind. Her tone changes obviously from confusion to something calmer. The change in the atmosphere is almost palpable.

[Abby]”Oh, and what makes you think I’m in love with Marcus?”

[Clarke]”Well for starters he’s the only one of your bullet monkeys you call by the first name.”

[Abby]”That’s jus-”

[Clarke]”Nope. Don’t even try to say it’s because you guys have been “friends” forever. You don’t call Jaha by the first name and you’ve known him the same amount of time.”

[Abby]”So what? I call him Marcus because Kane just sounds harsh.”

[Clarke]”You’re proving my point here mom. Reason #2. The coffee shop. He asked us to go to the lake house this weekend and you said and I quote ”I’ll have to ask her about, but I’d love to go either way.” Mom I was right there, I heard the whole conversation, both of you completely forgot where you were and who was with you. You didn’t even notice your biggest fan sitting in the booth with him.”

Clarke was right, Abby had entirely forgotten her daughter was with her.

[Abby]”So what I like him. He’s an attractive man. What woman wouldn’t?”

Clarke’s eyes instantly went to the dog below her, she always looked at chaser when she was thinking about Jake. Chase was his dog to begin with.

[Clarke]”Mom, I want you to be happy. Do what will make you just that. Ok?”

Clarke was still absent-mindedly petting the dog, a small tear was dropping down her cheek. It had been 5 years since Jake. They had healed together, the three of them. Marcus had been close to Jake as well, he was the reason they got closer. She walked up to her, using her thumb to wipe the drop of salty liquid from her cheek and placing a light kiss on her forehead.

[Abby]”Thank you.”

The girl sprung up immediately running off to her room screaming “I TOLD YOU SO”.

______________________________________________________________________________________

Being the average teenager Clarke decided to knock but didn’t wait for Marcus to answer. 

[Clarke]”Honey, I’m home.”

Her daughter was impossible, abruptly walking into his house like she owned the place. Luckily Marcus was practically family and she wouldn’t have to cover up for Clarke’s insanity. She was completely lost in thought, that was until her pocket began buzzing.

Octavia’s contact flashed across the screen with multiple messages. That girl is nuts, she thought. She unlocked the device to find out what the hell she wanted that was worth blowing up her phone.

Octavia: Hey! Clarke told me you’re visiting that hot cops house

Octavia: Well her exact words were “Sorry, can’t out this weekend were visiting Mom’s favorite bullet monkey up by the lake.”

Octavia: We know you got it bad for him. This is a PERFECT opportunity to tell him how you feel.

Octavia: And from what Raven tells me, he’s got it even worse for you. Your not gonna live forever girl. JUST DO IT.

Abby realized if she didn’t find a way to scare away her daughter's friend she’d never find time to take her advice. Which she was going to do, even if it kills her.

Abby: You know you just got Clarke in trouble for telling me she calls Marcus “My favorite Bullet Monkey”. No one shoots at me. 

Octavia: You know what? Now that I think about it, It was Raven who said that. Well GOTTA GO BYE. 

She’d been standing in his driveway for about 5 minutes and she had a feeling it was getting a little awkward just Clarke and Marcus. She walked in to find him preparing something and her texting, Octavia most likely.

“Marcus, long time no see.” she joked as she wrapped him in a tight hug, she loved the way his strong arms didn’t hesitate to return the gesture. She broke the embrace with a light kiss to his cheek, when she pulled back he saw his eyes widen. Not with surprise, but comfort.

[Marcus]”Yes, it’s been the longest day and a half of my life.” 

The flirtatiousness in his voice was evident, she was glad he had understood her gestures and returned one of his own. The smirk she gave him said enough. Clarke just walked off to find a spot to draw the sunset. At least she hoped that’s what she was doing. The girl wasn’t exactly a strong swimmer.

[Abby]”Shall we get started on dinner?”

He seems about to answer when his phone buzzed. The quick look of annoyance made her think the same thing was happening to him. Oh kids and these “Ships”, it makes no sense.

[Abby]”Do you need to get that?”

[Marcus]”No, it’s just Raven saying I told you so.”

[Abby]”Oh what were you proven wrong about this time?” 

He hated admitting he was wrong but didn’t any man. But there was one thing she wished with all her might that he would be wrong about. His feelings for her, or lack thereof, but that was so farfetched.

 

[Marcus]”Not being in love with you.”

Ask and you shall receive was the only thing in her mind. He looked incredibly tense as if just knocked over his mother's favorite vase.

[Abby~whispering~]”I was worried I was never going to hear you say those words.”

Her walls broke, and every feeling she had for him burst to the surface. Love, adoration, desire ( XD me too fam {jk[okay maybe a little]}) and some other stuff there weren’t even words for. So she pulled him close to her and kissed him like it was the only thing she knew how to do. She expected just a little resistance, but he melted against her. And in that moment everything was right in the world. She pulled back to see the look in his eyes, being the perceptive woman she is. There wasn’t a doubt in the world that with just one look Abigail Griffin could find out exactly what Marcus Kane was feeling.

Love. Pure unrelenting love. She’d seen this look only once before. It’s the way Jake looked at her when he proposed, and now his best friend looked at her the same way. But it didn’t feel wrong, which meant it was right. Right? So she ran with it.

[Abby~whispering~]”You do not know how long I’ve wanted to do that.”

[Marcus]”Well, you know I’d do anything for you. All you have to do is ask.”

The clattering of pencils broke their hold on each other.

[Clarke]”Mom?”

Abby knew Clarke was just shocked it happened so fast, so there she stayed, still wrapped in his arms, hair messy. Smiling like an idiot.

[Abby]”Yes, I am your mother. If that’s what you’re wondering.”

She felt Marcus tense up, prepared for her to pull away. She clung tighter to him until she felt him relax.

[Clarke]”Whhat are you guys doing?”

Abby slowly slips from his arms and continues the to work on the salad he had abandoned. 

[Abby]”Making dinner. Did you find a good spot?”

Marcus Is silent just standing there seasoning the burgers for the grill. She saw the smile crack across his face, filling features with an unrelenting red.

[Clarke]”Uh yeah. Kane can you come help me with the canoe I want to use it in the morning.”

[Marcus]”Sure.”

Marcus Kane does not own a canoe, her daughter is about to give him a talk like he was a teenager who got caught making out. It was a good five minutes before she finally gave up on being silent.

[Abby]”What’s taking so long with the canoe I know Marcus doesn’t have.”

[Marcus]”Nothing. Just a little friendly conversation.”

He walked back into the kitchen seemingly unharmed, and she breathed a sigh of relief. She knew her daughter accepted them together, but he didn’t.

[Marcus]”Anyone up for a midnight boat trip after dinner?”

Clarke is the next to walk into the room, suspiciously casual.

[Clarke]”I’d love to go, but if I want to get the good stuff done. I’m gonna have to get up at like 4:30 in the morning. So you two go by yourself. I’m dinner and done for the night.”

Dinner goes silently, all of them catching up on their phones with what they missed during the last hour. Clarke was especially invested in a current texting match.

(Clarke’s POV)

 

Octavia: CLARKE?!! Did it work? fam I have to know.

Raven: Yeah Clarke It’s been forever since you last updated us. GIVE US THE DETAILS DAMMIT.

Clarke: HOLY SHIT GUYS! I was trying to text Lexa. But NOOOO! You guys need constant information on my mother's love life.

Raven: You know I’m like her biggest fan. Besides your girlfriend can wait like 30 seconds.

Octavia: And I’m her daughters best friend. So TELL US!!

Raven: Ouch :,(

Clarke: Well I caught them practically making out, and they’re going on a midnight cruise. Alone. 

Raven: SON OF A BEAN FARMER, MIRACLES DO HAPPEN.

Octavia: Son of a bean farmer? Wtf.

Clarke: You guys are fucking retarded. Bye.

(Back to Abby’s POV)

[Clarke]”Well now that I have appeased my assholes *cough* I mean friends. I’m gonna head to bed. Love you, mom.”

Clarke walked up and placed a kiss on her mother’s forehead. The girl was halfway inside when Marcus spoke.

[Marcus]”I think I distinctly remember you calling me honey earlier. Doesn’t that mean I get a kiss too?”

[Clarke]”Ewww. Gross. No.”

The mock look of disgust on her face cracks with the smile that covers Marcus’. She walks inside before the man can make things any more awkward. 

[Abby]”You know for a guy without kids you fulfill the embarrassment part of the parental checklist pretty well.”

He laughs, and the pure joy that has overtaken his face knocks the small chill of the air from her bones.

[Marcus]”I know, I just wanted a goodnight kiss. She was the one who initiated the whole thing. I was just playing along.”

She walked over to him to lay in the hammock next to him. As if they shared the same brain he instinctively scooted over to make a comfortable amount of space for her, but he overcompensated and the hammock tipped over. Sending him sprawling out onto the deck.

[Marcus]”I’m to humiliated to get up. Just leave me here. At least I’ll die with some of my dignity intact.”

[Abby]”Darn I really wanted to go on the boat ride. Guess not.”

He was instantly up. As if he was just promised a treat after visiting the doctor. Which in a way was true if you listened to the way her words were carried.

[Marcus]”Well I’d hate to disappoint you.”

[Abby]”Then let’s go!”

She grabbed him by the hand and dragged him to the dock. She had always loved the water, it was peaceful, Serene. Nothing bad had ever come from it towards her, only good. She laid back in the seat of the boat as Marcus brought the engine to life and guided them out into the open calm water. They reached the middle of the lake and the engine cut before she knew it Marcus was curled up beside her. Pressing as close to her side as possible, seeing exactly how much he could get away with. From her point of view, there wasn’t much he couldn’t.

[Abby]”I think the kids are plotting with each other. Clarke said something about Raven saying you “Got it bad for me”. And Octavia blew up my phone with similar messages.”

[Marcus]”Well Raven isn’t wrong. Clarke said something along those lines to me as well.”

[Abby]”She isn’t wrong either.”

[Marcus]”Good. Because this was about to get really awkward if she was.”

She wanted to ask him why, but the sudden weight of him on top of her and his lips on hers ruined any chance at her speaking. And she was perfectly fine with it. Her hands automatically went up and tangled themselves in his hair. It was so soft she thought. His hair always intrigued her, often filling her mind with thoughts of what it would feel like in moments like this. It was amazing. Everything clicked so perfectly, one of his hands were on the small of her back the other was tangled her her hair. Her whole body was on fire beneath his. It was the most alive she ever felt. But he broke away, obviously struggling for air, and she groaned at the loss of contact. Bringing a smile to his face, and a frown to hers.

[Marcus]”You have no idea how long I wanted to do that.”

[Abby]”Oh well you know I’d do anything for you. All you have to do is ask.”

The reversal of their phrases from earlier brought smiles and small laughs. His arms around her were the most comforting thing she’d ever found. She didn’t realize just how much she needed him in her life. But first, she had to make sure they both wanted the same thing.

[Abby]”Marcus, I don’t know how to explain how much you mean to me. So I’m just going to say it. I love you, Marcus, I have loved you for a long time.”

Marcus Kane is a firm believer in actions speak louder than words. So he doesn’t speak, he just looks at her like she’s the only thing in the world, and kisses her dizzy. 

They wake to the light patter of rain against their skin and the sound of her phone buzzing to life.

[Marcus]”Shit, we fell asleep and Clarke is still at the house.”

[Abby]”Can you throw me my phone. You're the closest to it.”

He shoots a sly smirk at her slight laziness. He looks at the screen, scanning for the reason of the incessant buzzing.

[Marcus]”Clarke.”

[Abby]”Figured.”

She grabbed the phone answered the call, and put it on speaker. Praying that her daughter would be normal for a short phone call.

[Clarke]”Um, Mom. Where are you guys at? I’m hungry and this place doesn't have any cereal.”

[Marcus]”What do you want for breakfast? I can make almost anything.”

The small gasp of shock was more audible than the young girl had hoped it would. She didn't know Marcus could hear her

[Clarke]”I didn’t realize you guys were still out. Hope I didn’t interrupt anything.”

She was about to scold the girl for being intrusive, but Marcus spoke before she could.

[Marcus]”No, why do you think we answered your call.”

[Abby]”Marcus!”

She punched him pretty hard in the shoulder but it ended up being her that flinched in pain. He was all muscle, and she wanted to inspect his physique a bit closer. Completely for medical purposes of course. To see what makes him so fit. Once again solely for medical purposes. 

[Marcus]”Whaaatt? What did I do?”

[Abby]”Clarke honey, we’ll be home soon. Just need to take the boat back.”

[Clarke]”Alright but hurry. I’ve been up since 4:30 and I’m starving.”

[Marcus]”We are so busted.”

[Abby]”I know.”


	3. DAMMIT REYES

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The tittle means nothing. Just felt like putting that.

“So, what are we going to do about Clarke?” 

 

His smile instantly widened, moving his gaze to look at her curiously.

 

“You said ‘we’, is that an offer Doctor?” Marcus was teasing her with his monotone business facade, it was a game she was all too familiar with.”Well, if you factor in what happened before dinner, and what happened after. I believe the deal has already been closed. If you want to back out, now would be the time, Officer.” He took his time, letting her words hang in the open.

 

The morning was warm, the light shone beautifully around her. Outlining her like the angel she was.”This proposition is highly appealing, I’m all in.” A breathy laugh escaped her throat. Of all the times she’d been asked out, this was, by far, the most entertaining. 

 

He sighed taking in the beauty of his 'surroundings'. “The kids were right. Maybe we should listen to them more often?” She looked at him like he had fallen from the sky a few moments before she answered. “They were. It did always brighten my day when I saw you on my detail. But we can’t tell them they were right, it’ll go straight to their heads.” 

 

“True, and I always tried to adjust my schedule to be on your details. Being around you made everything easier, especially during holidays. I don’t understand how college kids are so reckless. How do you get a car in a swimming pool?”

 

“Seriously, that’s incredible.” Marcus did not look amused. “You know Clarke always checked over my guard assignments, to “make sure there weren’t any creeps”. If she found your name she would always come up to me and say “Look, it’s your favorite bullet monkey!”

 

Marcus was highly confused and amused, “She does realize no one shoots at you right? Fans are crazy, but not that crazy.” 

 

The pair let out a long sigh, admiring the quiet of the early morning hours. Abby was the one to break the silence.

 

“I guess we both thought being truthful about our feelings would ruin our friendship.”

 

“Exactly! We both thought “Just friends” was all that there could be. Being wrong has never been this great.”

 

The smile that lit up Abby’s face was the most intoxicating thing he had ever seen. It gave him something he had never experienced before. Love. A fire caught within him, burning a promise straight into his heart to give her everything she wanted.

 

He docked the boat, then held his hand out to help Abby off, but he didn’t let go even after both her feet met the solid ground. However, the moment of peace was short lived, as a hungry Clarke dragged Marcus away from her the second they entered the house. Both of them disappearing into the kitchen

 

“What do you want for breakfast Clarke?”

 

“Pancakes.” it was a casual conversation until her eyes suddenly became mere slits, burning holes into the back of his head, “but not normal pancakes."

 

"Pancakes the 'Griffin' way.”

 

He didn’t even have to speak, his elevated eyebrows spoke for him. “This is a test, Kane. She’s a real piece of work. I have to be sure you’re up for it.”

 

“ I heard that Clarke! Stop antagonizing him!”

 

A silent thanks were said for him deciding to pay attention to what Abby ordered for breakfast when they went out.

 

“Interesting approach, but the deal is done. You’re stuck with me for-"

 

He desperately wanted to say forever, but that would not end smoothly. What he didn’t know was Abby had the same wish, but no hesitation to make it known.

 

“For-ever. So get used to him.”

 

A blank faced blonde materialized in the kitchen entryway, eyes locked on her own.

 

“Did I miss something mom?”

 

An equally confused Marcus appeared next to her.

 

“Did I miss something as well?”

 

The looks that their faces shared were beyond priceless, but that didn’t mean she couldn’t make it better.

 

“Marcus, you of all people should know to read the fine print.”

 

He walked back into the kitchen to finish breakfast calling out 

 

“There’s no fine print on verbal contracts!”

 

Her rebuttable came instantly “Terms and conditions change, you know that.”

 

“Who said I opposed to these new terms!?”

 

Clarke still stood, baffled; motionless and expressionless.

 

“I think we should table this discussion, for now, breakfast is ready.”

 

The book Abby had been reading snapped shut, shortly followed by the sound of her setting the table.

 

Clarke finally spoke, still glued to her position. “What the hell did I just witness!”

 

The couple shared a look; a silent conversation, the only medium they used was their eyes. It’s all they needed anyways. 

 

“You’ll understand it when you reach this level of adult.”

 

A faint “what do you mean this level of adult” drifted through the almost silent house.

 

“Clarke, come sit down. Marcus made breakfast, for you, the least you could do is come sit with us.”

 

* * *

 

(A few hours later {spongebob timecard style as always})

 

Clarke can no longer handle the incredibly irritating buzzing caused by two idiots overly invested her mother’s love life. She sighs figuring the only way to get them to shut up is to give in to their demands

 

Octavia:  _ STATUS REPORT GRIFFIN! _

 

Raven:  _ Details if you got ‘em! _

 

Clarke:  _ Can I not have 1 decent conversation with my girlfriend? _

 

Octavia: _ No you cannot :P _

 

Raven:  _ Now SPILL! _

 

Clarke:  _ Holy shit you guys are hopeless. _

 

Octavia:  _ JUST SPILL THE STORY! _

 

Clarke:  _ FFS FINE! I told him to make pancakes “the Griffin way,” Told him it was a test. He told me they were already together. He said I should get used to him because I was going to be stuck with him for- _

 

Raven:  _ FOR?! _

 

Octavia: _ Not liking the cliff hangers Clarke. Bellamy mountain climbs already. That’s enough for me. GET ON WITH IT. _

 

Clarke:  _ Then my mom cut him off and said forever.  _

 

Octavia: _ WTF! HOLY SHIT! BOMBSHELL!!!!! _

 

Raven: _Did he seriously propose?_

 

Clarke: _ -_- Really Reyes? It hasn’t even been 24 hours. NO, THEY’RE NOT ENGAGED. I’m ignoring you two until something else substantial happens. _

 

* * *

 

He was sitting at the desk in his room, hunched over something, reading intently. Abby accidentally forgets how to human when she tries to get his attention.

 

“Knock, knock.”

 

“Abigail, did you really just say knock knock while standing next to my door?”

 

The blush that filled her face was as red as the shirt she was wearing.

 

“What can I say, sometimes you make me forget how to think.”

 

“Oh my,  does the great Dr.Griffin think I’m  _ distracting _ ?” All of a sudden his chair was rolling smoothly across the glossy wood floors, stopping directly in front of her.

  
  


His eyes were on fire, a dangerous, highly addictive fire. Before she could react he had her pinned up against the wall, closing the door next to them. His lips were pressed up against her neck, just below the ear, when he spoke. “Are you  _ distracted _ yet?” The words were barely a whisper, his voice was deep and filled with the same fire as his eyes. “Well if I wasn’t before, I am now.”  He pulls back slightly to stare into her eyes, it’s pure torture. Being this close to him, yet somehow not close enough. She basically comes up with a conclusion of ‘Eh Fuck It’ and begins to kiss him, fueled by the fire burning inside them. (not that kind of fire, get your mind out of the gutter XD! There isn’t enough room for both our ours!)

 

He was the one to break away, causing her to groan at the loss of contact. But you need to breathe every once in awhile. “That was …” Incredible, breathtaking (literally), amazing. Marcus had no idea how to finish his thought, good thing he didn’t have to. _ ”Distracting. That was incredibly distracting.”  _ He practically giggled, which caused her to laugh as well at his childish sound.

 

“Well, do you have something  _ better _ to do Doctor?”

 

* * *

 

Clarke:  _ Guys, my mom went up to Kane’s room, and hasn’t come back down. It’s been like an hour. _

 

Octavia: _ Ha, that’s what you get for going with them! _

 

Raven:  _ You don’t even know what they’re doing, don’t make assumptions. _

 

Clarke:  _ That is the last thing I expected you to say, and I didn’t have a choice so. _

 

Raven: _ You didn’t let me finish, what I was going to say is: don’t make assumptions. MAKE CONCLUSIONS! FIND OUT WHAT THEY'RE DOING! _

 

Clarke _ : No, No No No, No No. NO!  _

 

Octavia: _ Oh come on Clarke don’t be a big baby. I thought you were tough? _

 

Raven:  _ What’s it going to cost me? -_- _

 

Clarke: _ Science notes, detailed, typed. Half my tech essay, and 10 bucks. _

 

Octavia:  _ I got the money covered. The rest, you’re on your own. _

 

Raven:  _ Jesus Griffin, that’s ridiculous, but we need to know. _

 

Octavia: _ SACRIFICES MUST BE MADE RAE, I can help you type if you want. _

 

Clarke: _ I’m going to regret this, but I don’t feel like taking notes and I can’t fail Jordan’s test. _

 

Octavia:  _ Smh, why so lazy? _

 

Clarke:  _ You’re pushing your luck. You want the info or not? _

 

Raven:  _ Yes. NOW GO! B4 I change my mind! _

 

She closed her phone and looked to the stairs, instantly regretting agreeing to this, but a deal’s a deal. 

 

“This. is. what. I. get. for. making. deals. with. the. Devil.” Each word was punctuated by the sound of climbing one more step.

 

She inched closer and closer to the door, her eyes scrunched closed. The voice in her head whispered, 'here goes nothing', and she pressed her ear to the door. Everything was quiet until her hand moved without warning and she was knocking softly on the door. Which, much to her displeasure, gave way and slowly drifted open.

 

She found them both asleep, (fully clothed thank god)  with the tv displaying a message from Netflix asking if they were still watching. Which meant that they had been asleep the entire time. Clarke slipped out of the room and pulled her phone out as she was going down the stairs. It was laughable how relieved she was, and how pissed Octavia and Raven were going to be.

 

* * *

  
  


Clarke:  _ I did it. _

 

Raven:  _ good for you, but information, not confirmation, please. _

 

Clarke:  _ you’re never going to believe what I saw. _

 

Clarke:  _ Like seriously! _

 

Octavia:  _ Dammit Griffin! just spit it out. I’m meeting Lincoln in 5. _

 

Clarke:  _ Payback! _

 

Raven:  _ JUST FUCKING SAY IT CLARKE! _

 

Clarke:  _ They fell asleep watching some radioactive post-apocalyptic show on Netflix in his room _

 

Raven:  _ smh, Clarke if you want good notes, we want good info. _

 

Clarke:  _ That’s it. Nothing else. They’re just curled up next to each other. Asleep. _

 

Octavia: _ It’s better than nothing :/ can’t believe it cost me ten bucks though. _

 

Clarke: _ I’m hungry, and there is no way I’m waking up Kane to make me dinner. You guys wanna go get food with me? There’s a cool place by the lake. _

 

Raven:  _ Aww step-daddy issues? _

 

Clarke:  _ STFU reyes. -_-, if you want me to pay for your food, be nice. _

 

* * *

  
  


He wasn’t tired, but the feeling of her in his arms was a potent drug, lulling him to sleep rather quickly. He guessed she wasn’t used to sleeping in strange places, like boats. So last night wasn’t the most restful. When Marcus did finally wake up, it was 4 hours later. 

 

Abby was still curled up next to him, head on his chest her arms wrapped tightly around his torso. It was the best feeling in the world, and he never wanted it to end, he didn’t move. Waking her was the last thing on his mind. The funny thing is, Abby wasn’t asleep, she had the same thoughts running through her head. It was the best thing in the world.

  
  
  
  
  
  



	4. What's One More

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry this took so long. I've had to sign up for a lot of stuff. Having to start service hours. Signing up for the track season. Etc Etc. I'll try to stop being a lazy ass with posting.

“Abby wake up.” Why must that girl do this to him? Forcing him to wake up her mother because of a lapse in communication.

“Why?” Despite getting up at the crack of dawn every single day, waking up was still the hardest part of her day. “Because I can’t find Clarke.” Why was her daughter so incredibly aggravating sometimes? “Have you checked the fridge?”

“Abby were talking about your daughter, not a snack.” _How tired is she?_

“Yes, I realize that. Whenever Clarke can’t get my attention she leaves a note on the fridge. 20 bucks if it's on the left side three-fourths up the handle.”

"There’s no way, you’re on.” It's just a single handshake and a stolen kiss to seal the deal.

Five minutes later Abigail is 20 dollars richer.”So where’d she end up going?”

“Restaurant up the coastline. Something about being hungry and not wanting to interrupt our ‘slumber party’. Here read the rest for yourself, I don’t understand what it means.”

_Went to dinner with the girls, and Lincoln. Rae’s driving. I got hungry and wasn’t going to break up your slumber party. You crazy kids have fun, but no pillow fights or prank calls. I’m not one for cleaning up feathers. Be back by 11._

“Clever Girl. Judging by how cold this is, I’d say she left an hour and a half ago. If Raven’s driving none of them will be in the car very long. It’s currently-”

“8 o’ clock.”

“Thank you, meaning she left around 6:30. Sneaky little devil giving herself 3 extra hours of time before she’s coming home.”

“How the hell did you get all that from a sticky note. Are you sure I’m the detective because I couldn’t even get what she meant by slumber party.”

“You’re an amazing detective, I’ve just studied my criminal for 17 years.”

“Should I be concerned with the fact she’s labeled as a criminal?”

“It was a joke, but what we do need to be concerned about is getting to her before she takes advantage of her extra 3 hours. Let’s go crash a party.”

 

* * *

 

 

“Clarke check your six.”

“What?” _I don’t even know what a ‘six’ is or how to check it._

“You’ve got a surprise visitor.” Crap. Her mom was good, but she didn’t realize she’d figure it out this quick. “It’s my mom isn’t it.”

“Aww, what’s wrong, not happy to see your mother. I’m hurt.” _She shouldn’t have left that many clues_.  
  
“I see you’ve all finished dinner, but oh my. You still have 2 and a half hours before you said you were going to be home. What do you think they’re up to Marcus?”

“Probably something they shouldn’t, as responsible adults we should tag along, just to ensure their safety.” The teenagers share a look of pure annoyance, primarily directed at Clarke. Who promptly bounced it to her mother. “Depends on what they have planned.” Both Marcus and her mother her stare at her, eyes boring into her conscience.

“Fine, got damn. There’s a party on the island in 20 minutes.” She feels a sharp kick to the shin the second she spills the information.

“Hmm, sounds like illegal drinking to me, should I worry about arresting any of you?” They don't even flinch. _Damn, that usually works on the other kids._

“Not me, my mommy signed the permission slip.” _Reyes 1, Kane 0._

“Clarke, I probably would’ve let you go if you’d have just told me.” _Dammit, well rest in peace my night._

The outdoor patio was a quiet place to scold the teenagers, until a mob of reporters shows up, cameras in hand. Lights start flashing and things get insane quick. Marcus is used to having at least 2 other people to keep the journalists back, but it’s just him. Questions are fired rapidly, coming from every direction possible. Abby just shrinks behind him, totally unprepared for the press.

Raven is visibly shrinking in her seat plagued by something that really can't be anything other than guilt. “Reyes, tell me this wasn’t you.” Every head snaps in her direction in an instant, she just freezes. “No, not directly at least.”

_“Raven.”_

“Ok, Ok. I tweeted out the picture I took when we got here, Clarke was in it. I guess it might’ve tipped ‘em off. I didn’t expect the flash cube crew to show up, I swear it.”

They all just stare at her, except Marcus, he’s still doing crowd control.

“Stop giving me the ‘We’re not mad, just disappointed look.’ PLEASE.”

“Marcus we need to get out of here, all of us. Is there any way to get the kids to the car safely.”

Her whispering the plea into his ear just sends the reporters on another frenzy of questions. Some even as crazy as “When’s the wedding?” So, he does the only thing he can think of, pulls out his badge and plays the power card.

“I _will not_ hesitate to arrest all of you. Like I said before Ms.Griffin is not taking questions, photos, or interviews. So go home, shows over.” His voice silences the crowd, he is pretty scary to those who don’t know him.

“We're going back to the house, _all_ of us.”

“No way, I’m staying here with Lincoln. You guys go back and be boring.”

Marcus glares at her, no is not an acceptable answer. “Don’t make me call your brother.”

“Call me for what?” Clarke snaps around to face her friend, a shit-eating grin plastered on her face.

“Ha, sucker you get the authority card too!”

“Shut up Griffin, he got lucky.”

  
The reporters have fled leaving him to bring his hand up to pinch the bridge of his nose and make a terrible offer. “If I let you all have a moderately legal party back at the house will you all come quietly?”

Raven is the first to speak up, “ _Yes dad._ ”

He glares daggers at the girl. “You’re insane Reyes, now all of you go. Clarke can give you directions.”

 

* * *

 

 

“What exactly is a moderately legal party, and aren’t you only supposed to condone things that are fully legal?”

He sighs, he probably should’ve asked her before saying something like that, but thankfully her tone is playful. Not angry. “The kids are closer to you, the boundaries are yours to set.”

“Didn’t you take custody of the Blakes until Bellamy was 18?”

“Yes, and?”

“That makes them your children. Even if Octavia is in her brother's custody. They are still your kids. Raven even calls you dad so.”

His eyes widen, remembering the awkward and somewhat painful story of why she called him that. (Get your head out of the gutter, it’s too crowded in here anyways.)

“That is another story, for another time.”

  
She looks at him with the same wide-eyed face he just dawned. “O-k then.”

 

* * *

 

  
She had picked up the book left on his nightstand and was about 15 pages in when he walked into the room. It had taken longer to lay down the ground rules for the kids “moderately legal” party than she expected.

“Tell me you hid the strong stuff from them, Reyes is _even more_ of a pain in the ass when she’s hungover.”

He holds up a bottle of light brown liquid and offers a face that just says ‘Really?’

“Is that even a question. Of course, I did. This stuff is dangerous when used incorrectly.”

She just laughs, ' _when used incorrectly_?' How?

“How do you use a bottle of whiskey incorrectly?”

His eyes widen, most likely from a rather overwhelming memory filling his conscience.

“Nevermind, I never asked.”

“Good because I wasn’t going to answer. Once again how do college kids do it?”

“You are going to share aren’t you?” Marcus swore he heard a hint of something _extra_ in her voice, but he couldn’t tell. “Only if you want me to. I’ve been told I’m hilarious when under the influence.” He can’t remember how many times it took him going out and getting drunk with friends before he stopped. He always ended up doing something stupidly crazy.

“That sounds amazing, but It’s no fun to watch someone else drink, it’s got to be a group effort.”

The stare they had been holding was broken by the sound of drunken teenage laughter. “It’s going to be a slow day tomorrow isn’t it?” Her sigh moved the hair that had fallen into her eyes, something he would never get tired of seeing. So, he poured the drinks and waited for things to get, _interesting_. Let’s just say it didn’t take long. The alcohol worked quickly, he blamed it on its strength. He definitely wasn’t going to admit he was a lightweight. Especially since Abby still seemed almost sober.

“Marcus, do you remember the party Sydney had the month before graduation?” Being the totally wasted idiot he was he just rolled his head in her direction and smiled, a very stupid looking smile, then just laughed. Almost hiccuping a 'Yeah'. “You and Miller both got completely wasted, then we heard a police siren in the distance, Miller thought it was the cops coming to bust up the party. He told everyone to run before the cops came, then you suddenly remembered you were part of the campus PD. So you grabbed him by the shoulders and screamed. ‘WE ARE THE COPS DAVID! WE HAVE TO ARREST OURSELVES!’” She decided to leave out the part where they both started crying because they didn’t want to go to jail because of the red that now covered his face. He wasn’t drunk enough to be devoid of embarrassment. “Aww, two love birds drunk in bed together. It’s fuckin adorable.” Raven didn’t even slur, yet she knew she’d had the most out of the entire group. “I’m not even close to drunk yet, but he is. Which is funny because he’s had the same as me.” She just begins to laugh. Maybe _she really is drunk?_ “You really haven’t figured it out yet?” Abby just provides a clueless look.

“God Griffin, your boyfriend’s a lightweight. He has been since graduating college.” She wanted to burst out laughing, it made so much sense now. But she wasn’t going to laugh at something he didn’t have control over. “Don’t get all high and mighty ‘Mss. I can drink my weightt and rememmber how to think. Thiss just means I don’t havvve to work as hard to have fun.” Abby isn’t going to make fun of him, but that doesn’t mean she isn’t going to mess with him. So, she leans down and brings her lips directly next to his ear and whispers. “You don’t have to work at all.” The redness of his features deepens, and Raven is quick to notice. “Nah, I’m out. Y’all weird.”

“You really shouldn’t traumatize the children like that Abby.” His voice was somehow back to normal. Marcus instantly notices her confusion. “I may have been exaggerating a bit with my drunken state, figuring one of them would walk up here eventually.” _I guess the few years of partying may or may not have scared him from drinking._ “Besides, we really should stop. It won’t do any good if we’re all hungover tomorrow.” She knew it was best for them to stop drinking, but that didn’t mean they had to go to sleep anytime soon.

 

He woke to find Abby resting practically on top of him, still. Once again, wishing the moments to stay forever like this. No such luck exists as Clarke enters the room not even 30 seconds later. “Good, you’re finally awake. Put clothes on and help me make breakfast for everyone.” Be it morning haze combined with a headache, or just sheer acceptance. Clarke paid little heed to the fact that her mother was lying blatantly undressed on top of him. He prayed it was acceptance, there was no way he was going to be a wedge in such a beautiful relationship. Marcus was in the kitchen 10 minutes later, it took longer to get up and ready without waking Abby.

“What are we making for breakfast?” He flipped on the lights in the dark kitchen, you can’t cook if you can’t see. However, he was met with multiple hisses and profanities, then darkness as some brave soul flipped the switch. Most of the teens were sitting head in hands at the table shielding their eyes and ears. “Why did you let us do this? I feel awful.”

“If I remember correctly your mom signed the permission slip so.” _Reyes 1. Kane 1_. “Once again what do you want for breakfast?”

“I want to throw up, that’s what I want.” He forgot about that part, he always hated that part. “Not in the kitchen O, Lincoln can you help her?” He nodded and scooped his girlfriend up in his arms and carried her off. Bellamy grumbles something along the lines of 'I could've done that.'

“Keep telling yourself that Bell, Lincoln drank the least last night. He’s the most capable.” Clarke knew Bellamy's hesitation towards Lincoln, he was a fair bit older than Octavia, but he was a good man. Octavia was still Bellamy's little sister, though.

“If you guys aren’t going to order I’m going to have to ask you to leave, If you refuse I’m going have to call the manager.”

A familiar set of arms wraps around him from behind, along with a loving kiss placed to the back of his neck. “Do we seem to have a problem with these rowdy patrons.” The manager. He turns around in her embrace and plants a brief but passionate kiss to her lips. Chuckling against her lips at the sounds of distress coming from their audience. “Yes.... they’re still here.” His voice is still groggy from the morning, and from the look in her eyes, he can tell Abby is enjoying it.

“And they expect me to automatically know what they want to eat, I’m not a magician you know.” Her eyes move to their highest position and her lips quirk into a thoughtful grin. “French Toast. It’s what I always got Callie, and I can actually make it without ruining it.” Clarke’s head shoots up and her jaw drops open. “WHAT!? You never told me you could make french toast. I love french toast.”

“I know I did it for a reason, I never fancied cooking. It was… it wasn’t my thing,” Marcus knew she had wanted to say it was Jake’s thing, but she was too happy to dwell on that. So he handed her a spatula and grabbed the ingredients. Half an hour later there was what could’ve been a two-foot tower of french toast spread out on everyone’s plates. Everyone was silent. The only affirmation that anyone of them even existed was the sound of forks on plates and the occasional groan of pain. Then, a quick buzz of Clarke’s phone and the simultaneous groan of pain. “Lexa want’s to come over, if it’s okay with you Marcus.”

Marcus looked to Abby, he had no idea who Clarke was referring to. Apparently, Abby didn’t either. “Clarke, honey, it might be nice if you tell us who she is first.” The heads of her friends darted back and forth in sync between the Griffin women. Clarke's eye's just widened, fear induced panic set in. “She’s uhh.. Um… Lexa is my …. My girlfriend.” Marcus can feel the girl’s foot tapping nervously on the floor, but what he doesn’t feel is Abby’s hand tense around his. A good sign. “I’d love to meet her Clarke.” Both women look to Marcus with a question, the same question. He can’t say no to those faces, even though the normally silent house will be bustling soon. “What’s one more?”


	5. I'M A FIERCE WARRIOR!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry this is so short. Writers block handed me a big L this week. I can't seem to pass it off.

“How long do you think it will take for her to get here Clarke?” Marcus isn’t exactly the most presentable right now. His small staycation went from 3 to 9 in a matter of hours, and boy did he need a shower. “Well she apparently just woke up, so I say you have a good hour and a half minimum.” _ Praise the teenage gods for sleeping in.  _ “Well then, I’m going to shower. Don’t destroy my house  _ please. _ ” He’s halfway up the stairs when he hears footsteps behind him. He doesn’t even have to turn to know exactly who it is. “And where are you off to Abigail?” 

 

“Same place you are.” His face blanks and he chokes on air, somehow. Another feat of the impossible is accomplished when he proceeds to _fall_ _up_ _the_ _stairs_. “Uhh… um. I uh.. Errr.”

 

“The shower Marcus, there are multiple showers.”  _ Congratulations, you made a fool out of yourself man. Get it together.  _ “I guess I’m still tired, I can’t always think coherently. Puts too much stress on the mind.” She laughs, which is a blessing considering he thought she was going to scold him for thinking like that. They hadn’t even been together for a week. The short walk to his room is filled with a new awkwardness they haven’t experienced before. He feels like a teenager again, he was never good with girls. “You can... uh, take this one. I-I don’t take long showers anyway.” 

 

He’s stuttering and she loves every moment of it. The strong, confident, always outgoing Marcus was stuttering because of her. It was one of the best feelings in the world. “Marcus, you ok?”  _ Dammit, I’ve been exposed. MISSION ABORT! MISSION ABORT!  _ “Yeah, guess I’m still tired. I should probably go ahead and get on with the shower.”  Marcus does his best to casually exit his own bedroom, but his body decides to jog the 10 feet instead. Also forgetting the fact he didn’t grab any clothes to change into after his much-needed shower. 

 

* * *

 

“Clarke I seriously can’t believe you never told your mom about Lexa.” 

 

“Yeah, that could’ve backfired on you really bad. Remember when I tried to hide Lincoln from Bellamy  _ and Kane.  _ If you thought he was scary before you all would've wet your pants.” 

 

“Yeah because it’s super easy to just come out and tell your mom you like girls. Besides what if they don’t like her?” Her voice becomes a little frantic, more panic sets in the more she thinks about it.

 

Her friends share a mass amount of wide-eyed looks and smug grins before busting out laughing. “What’s so funny?”  _ Assholes, laughing at my struggles. _ “Clarke, did you not hear yourself?”

 

“As a matter o’ fact, I did hear my own words. That makes them funny how?”

 

They all look to Raven as if giving her the honor of clarifying this hilarious situation. “You said  _ they _ .” 

 

“Your point is?”

 

Another chorus of laughter erupts, aggravating Clarke more. “You said ‘What if  _ they _ don’t like her.' You basically just referred to Kane as your dad.” This time Clarke joins in with the bellowing laughter. 

 

* * *

 

One towel wrapped loosely around his waist, another in his hand drying his hair Marcus stepped out of the guest bathroom looking to the bed for clothes. Clothes that he never brought in. “ _ Dammit _ .” He didn’t really have any options, he had already thrown his clothes into the washer. He was going to have to walk back to his room in only a towel and his boxers, thankfully something he decided to keep with him. “It’s only been ten minutes, I should be in the clear.” 

 

He wasn’t. In fact, he was faced with already dressed Abby reading from one of the many books that lay on his desk. She didn’t seem to notice his half nakedness, well more like three-fourths but who cares. She just smiled as he fumbled for words again.

 

“Sorry, I … uh… forgot my clothes. Just need to get them. “ Another smirk appeared before she lifted the book to hide her face. Pants were easy, he had plenty of jeans. Yet, he couldn’t seem to find a shirt. As realization struck him he groaned, causing Abby’s book to drop in confusion. “Are you having trouble deciding what to wear?” 

 

“No. I don’t have _anything_ _ to _ wear.” She gave him another quizzical look. “All of my shirts are in the laundry. It still has at least an hour left. Then another hour for them to dry.” 

 

Abby was choking on laughter, she wasn’t hiding her amusement very well judging from the look on Marcus’ face. “I don’t see the problem in that.” 

 

“So, you don’t think your daughter will mind me meeting her girlfriend in just jeans?”

 

“Notice how I said ‘I don’t see the problem in that’, I never said anything about the kids.” It’s his turn to smirk, except he doesn’t use his opportunity for that. Instead, he moves close falling into bed next to her. She scoots closer to him, resting her head on his still slightly wet chest. She looks up at him, he leans down closer, lips just centimeters apart,  _ but the doorbell rings. _ “I wish I could blame the girl for her timing, but I can’t. Try to find a jacket or something to slip on, then head downstairs. I’ll stall for you.” With that, she was gone, as quick as the moment they almost had. He grumpily rolled off the bed and sulked over to his closet, knowing the last sweatshirt remembered buying was an Ark University one. That was at least two sizes too small. One last check in the mirror and the fixing of his hair left him free to walk down the stairs. Finding all of the pseudo residents sitting comfortably in his living room.

 

“Nice of you to join the-  _ HOLY HELL!  _ _ What  _ are you wearing?” 

 

“Shut up Reyes. I had nothing else to wear. Would you prefer me shirtless.” The girl attempted to mumble an _'I_ _know someone who would'_ but failed at the quiet part. Earning an elbow from Clarke. He slumped into the couch, next to Abby of course. Extending his arms out so they rested on the top on the couch, giving her the ability to snuggle closer. Marcus was a little lost in the moment, causing him not to noticed the outstretched hand in front of him until an elbow gently poked his ribcage. “Corporal Lexa Woods, it’s nice to meet you ….”

 

“Marcus. I work for Ms.Griffin.” The wide eyes and look of confusion coming from the Corporal made him realize he probably should’ve chosen his words better. “He’s mom's boyfriend. You know you could’ve just said that right?” 

 

“I thought we were being formal Clarke.” 

 

“This is super awkward, Lex why don’t you tell us about yourself?” ‘Lex’ stares down Octavia with all the authority someone in the service would. “Because you alr-” Clarke’s elbow connects with her girlfriend's side with a painful amount of force. _What is it with the Griffin women and the elbows?_ “ _OW!_  " It only takes a quick death stare to jog the officer's memory. "Well then, introductions it is.  I’m currently training at Polis Military Academy, as well as working on my law enforcement certification.”

 

“I didn’t know that. Kane’s a cop too.” The drink she had been casually sipping begins to choke her. Causing Clarke to have to slap her back multiple times to get her to breathe. “Wait, _Marcus Kane._  I’m sitting in  _ Marcus Kane’s _ living room.” 

 

  
“Yes, that’s my name, and this is indeed my living room.”  _ What is so special about my living room?  _ “You’re a legend at PMA, it’s an honor to meet you, sir.” 

 

Another elbow to his side, thankfully much softer than the one Lexa got. “Marcus, you never told me you went to PMA. You were in half my classes at Ark U.” 

 

“I’m very good at multitasking. Besides, PMA and Ark U are right next to each other. It wasn’t hard to double up.” They’d both been so lost in conversation they hadn’t noticed every single one of the teen's mouths were hanging open, staring blankly at them. “ _HOLD UP!_ Mom, you never said you went to college with Kane. _Why is this the first I’m hearing of this?_ ”

 

“Well isn’t this just a day of incredible revelations, someone get the popcorn.”

 

And it was, much to Marcus’ dismay Raven had been spot on. Aside from the popcorn. Stories of their college years were pulled out and dusted off, ready to spread to the next generation. But not every story was spilled, you have to keep  _ some  _ secrets am I right?

  
  


They lay in bed again, Abby curled up in the crook of his arm. For the three days they had been together, it was a common occurrence. Both of them somehow exhausted from a less than eventful day, physically that is. “How did us meeting Lexa turn into spilling the details of our college lives.” 

 

“I have no idea. My sweatshirt probably didn’t help. Speaking of which, it’s squeezing the life out of me.” Let’s just say Marcus gets stuck in the sweatshirt and requires some  _ assistance.  _ At some point or another, he makes a note to wear the sweatshirt again,  _ for nostalgic purposes of course.  _

 

* * *

 

“Why didn’t you tell your family about us sooner? I’m not mad just curious, just so we’re clear.”   _ I guess this is what Raven meant by it backfiring on me.  _ “ I don’t know honestly, I guess I didn’t know how she would react.”  The silence unnerves her, so she buries her head further into Lexa’s neck. “Well, I think I made a pretty good impression on Kane so.” A joyous laugh rips through the silence. “You were totally fangirling.  _ ‘Wait, I’m sitting in Marcus Kane’s living room.’  _ Your voice got all cute and squeaky. It was hilarious.” Her tone is all mockery.

 

“I’m an officer of the law in training.  _ I am not cute _ , I’m scary if anything.” She just laughs again, intensifying the glare she receives.

 

“Whatever you say, it was still adorable.”

 

_ “I AM NOT ADORABLE. I’M A FIERCE WARRIOR!” _

  
  



	6. Sick Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Abby and Marcus take a sick day.

The sound of a phone ringing violently murdered the peaceful slumber she was relishing. Her pillow moves, covering his head with another pillow. It takes her a few more seconds to recognize it’s her ringtone, but the incoming call ends right as she grabs the device. “Why is Jackson calling me on a Sunday?” The pillow covered pillow bolts upright. “Because it’s not Sunday Abby! It’s Monday!”  _ Well, … shit.  _

 

“Meh, I’ll call in sick.” Despite having just woken up he still manages to be slightly shocked at her actions.

 

“What am I supposed to do? I can’t call in sick too.” A playful smile sweeps across her face before she lets out a very forced cough. “Take care of me, _ duh.”  _

 

“But you’re not actually -" _I'm incredibly stupid. Has it really been this long? I swear to god if I'm reading this wrong. "_  You should at least head back to your house. Make it a little believable.” She gives another cough, he replies with a much more realistic laugh. “Coffee first? It’s an important step to getting better.” She laughs, he kisses her forehead before jogging down the stairs. His pathway is blocked by Lexa, doing pull ups in the doorway. On a pullup bar he doesn’t remember -  _ I never bought a pullup bar. _ “Morning Mr.Kane.”

 

“Lexa, you realize you don’t have to call me that right? And where did you get that?” 

 

“I always have it with me, do you need to get into the kitchen, Sir?” You can take the girl away from the forces, but the forces will never leave the girl. “Just call me Marcus, you can call me Sir when you’re on the force ok?” She dismounts expertly and sidesteps to let him through. “Can you and Clarke fend for yourselves on breakfast, I have to take Ms.Griffin home, she’s ….. Err… not feeling well.”

 

“We’ll be fine si-.... We got it, Marcus.” Two coffees in hand he jogs up the stairs once again. She’s already up and dressed, looking perfectly healthy. “You’re going to have to look at least a little sick because that’s what Lexa is going to tell Clarke when she wakes up.” She laughs, most guys wouldn’t pick up this kind of deal so quickly.

 

“My act depends on how sick you said I was.” The answer comes in the form of him throwing the ArkU sweatshirt at her. “Put that on, people don’t normally wear that nice of clothing when taking a sick day.” The coffee disappears from her hand and she turns her back to him. She takes her shirt completely off, exposing almost her entire back. The black material falls slowly down her figure and he swears someone is messing with time because she’s facing him again before he can even blink. And of course, he’s staring like an idiot. “You know if you wanted me to wear your clothes, you could’ve just asked.” The shock on his face turns to confusion. A look she mirrors almost instantly. “Didn’t your girlfriend always steal your jackets and hoodies when you were a teenager.”

 

“I didn’t date until college.” The assumptions line floats in her head. “Well, it’s a valuable experience no man should be denied. It looks like I’ll have to pick up the slack. What… a… shame.” 

 

“I guess I’m going to have to buy more hoodies than. I only own that one.” His smirk is contagious, by the time they reach the stairs they’re both beaming, but he whispers that she still doesn’t look sick directly into her ear. Making her shiver a little. So she leans into his chest and puts on a tired face. 

 

“How ya doing mom? Lex told me you weren’t feeling well.” 

 

“Yeah, it’s been a rather  _ eventful  _ weekend, Marcus is just going to take me home so I can rest.” 

 

“Mom, I can do that, I’m perfectly capable of driving you home.” Abby sighs, they don’t have a contingency plan. “It’s okay, you stay and have fun. Marcus already offered, he has some stuff he needs to do back home anyway. Oh and Lexa.” 

 

“Yes, Ms.Griffin?” 

 

“Keep Clarke out of trouble please.” Twin smirks occupy both Abby and Lexa’s faces. 

 

“Yes Ma’am.” 

 

* * *

 

Marcus had been to the Griffin household multiple times, to the front door at least. Standing there to deflect reporters, or to drop off something for Clarke. He’d never actually been inside, though. His hesitation was evident, and she felt bad for putting him in this situation. “Do you want to go somewhere else?” She’s surprised at how fast he shakes his head. Even more so when all evidence of his unease leaves his body. Then  _ her body _ left the ground, her arms tangled around his neck, less for support, more to get closer. He mouth is centimeters from her ear when he whispers. “Sick people need lots of  _ sleep. _ ” The words were barely a whisper, his voice was incredibly deep, it sent shivers down her spine. “ _ Marcus Kane _ If you keep talking like that I’ll never be able to sleep.”

He chuckled and continued down the hall towards the stairs. Up them, and surprisingly picking the correct door, and setting her down on the bed. 

 

Let’s just say there are some remedies for sickness parents don’t really think should be given to their children.  _ Ever _ . Even when their children have children, or they aren’t even sick.

  
  


For the first time, in a long time, Abby woke up calmly. No rushing out the door screaming at Clarke to make her own sandwich for school. Mostly because it was 5 PM when she woke up, and Clarke wasn’t even home. Which caused the panic to set in, she didn’t remember going home. It only took a few minutes for everything to come back.

 

_ Played hooky with work today. Went home ‘sick’. Clarke graduated early and considers herself entirely an adult. Marcus took me home…. Wait where did he go? _

 

Not feeling like getting out of bed, her phone was the first place on the clue search. It had a fair amount of missed messages.

 

6:49 AM; Eric Jackson: Abs, where are you?

 

8:13 PM; Eric Jackson: Starting to get a little worried. Help a brother out and tell me where you are?

 

10:25 PM; Eric Jackson: You know if you didn’t feel like working just tell me.

 

3:47 PM; Eric Jackson: Abby did the press kidnap you? If they did I’m going to kill Kane! Well I’ll fight him and it will be a valiant gesture but I’ll get my ass kicked. 

 

A sarcastic reply of: “Marcus is actually the one who kidnapped me, but I’m perfectly fine” had been typed without her brain realizing it, but the mistake was quickly rectified before becoming a disaster. 

 

5:04 Abigail Griffin; Jackson, I’m fine. I just didn’t feel good today. Sorry I didn’t tell you I’ve been asleep almost all day.

 

He replied instantly but she had already moved onto the next set of messages.

 

9:14 AM Raven Reyes; Yo Mamma G, I left some shit at Kane’s and I can’t get ahold of him. And I know for a fact it’s a good bet he’s  _ with  _ you. Any way you two can separate for five minutes so I can get my stuff back?

 

5:07 PM Abigail Griffin; If I get you your stuff back, there is no speaking OR BETTING on your suspicions. Deal or not?

 

5:09 Raven Reyes; Sorry Abs, I just won the pre-existing bet pool, but I gave vague confirmations and little Griff isn’t in on it so your good. I just really need that blowtorch back. 

 

_ I’m not aiding in the retrieval of a weapon for possible arson. NEXT THREAD! _

 

3:30 PM Clarke Griffin; I know you’re not sick mom. You could’ve just told us to go away. I’m happy for both of you. I’m safe, staying with Lex at PMA, it’s cool here. Love you, and don’t forget to set an alarm. You have to go to work eventually. Can’t have the future mayor becoming a slacker! ;D <3

 

“Did she send you a cute message too?” 

 

“Don’t sneak up on me like that Marcus!”  Abby was particularly ashamed of how much he had scared her. The fact she did end up throwing her phone across the bed didn’t help. “Sorry, dinner’s ready if you want some. You haven’t eaten anything all day.”

 

“Ya know a girl could get used to this.” The smile that lights up his face could power the sun. “That was kinda the plan.”

 

* * *

**Note from the author.** _(Me looking at it.)_ HEY THAT"S ME!!!!

So Clarke lied about being at PMA, but not about being with Lexa. It’s also not lying if you left a few other details out right. Like the fact that she was actually at the carnival with all of her friends. But hey, a girl’s gotta live a little sometimes. Life is short. 

 

[But these things always come back to bite you in the ass,  _ especially when I’m in control of the story _ .  {Classic evil laugh then choking} ]

 

* * *

 

“Clarke we  _ are  _ riding that roller coaster whether you like it or not. Fear is pointless. _VIVA LA RESISTANCE!_ ”  Clarke's eyes roll so far back into her head Lexa swears she is about to pass out. “Lex, I am living the resistance by keeping it a firm  _ NO _ .”

 

“Yes.”

 

“No.”

 

“ _ Yes.” _

 

_ “NOO.” _

 

“Woah. Slow down their children. What’s this bickering about?” Reyes is almost drunk off her ass, surprise surprise, but she’s a twentysomething so. 

 

“My girlfriend’s a major chicken.” Clarkes head whips around so fast her hair smacks Raven in the face. “I AM NOT! You’re an adrenaline junkie! You blow things up for fun and I draw you doing it. That’s our dynamic!”

 

“Clarke you’re so much of a chicken you should be served at Thanksgiving.”

 

“You eat turkey at thanksgiving, not chicken dumbass!”

 

“I’d appreciate if you didn’t call my girlfriend a dumbass.” Lexa can see both Clarke and Raven tense up immediately at the sound of the new voice. The poor soldier had no idea what was about to go down. “ _ Ex-girlfriends  _ you two timing bastard!” _Well, I wasn't ready for this. Seems like I get to fight today. This guy is trouble, but I'm double so. LEXA GON KICK ASS!_

“Oh, I’m the  bad guy Clarke?!  _ You  _ destroyed my apartment!”

 

“Just fuck off Finn!” 

 

“Stop being a bitch, Clarke.” Lexa loses her shit and has Finn by the collar 2.5 second away from laying one on him straight in the face. Which would break his nose without a doubt. A visit to the dentists would need to be made as well.

 

* * *

 

“Didn’t I tell you this was going to be fun?” It had taken Marcus a solid 15 minutes of almost begging to convince Abby to come to the fair with him. Which is strange because it’s one of her favorite parts of summer. “It was ….. until now.”

 

“Abigail, if you want to go home just tell me. I don’t want to force you to do anything you don’t want to.” She cut off his nervous babbling with a kiss, short but sweet. “Marcus I love the fair and you know that. It’s just a certain 17 year old told me she was going to be one place and isn’t actually there. See?” Sure enough, a full head of familiar blonde hair was about 25 feet in front of them. Instead of walking forward Abby’s grip on his hand tightened…. Immensely. “Marcus!” He didn’t have time to ask what was going on, or why she was so nervous before whom he assumed to be Lexa lunged at an unknown figure. Testing his luck, not wanting the girl to get charged he does the only thing he can think of to get her attention. “Officer on deck!” Lexa snaps to attention on reflex, years of conditioning do that to you. 

 

“Corporal Kane, Sir.” How she had known his rank was a mystery for another day. Clarke and Raven were on the verge of tears and Lexa was ready to kill. “At ease. Give me the sit rep soldier.” 

 

“This worm was harassing Raven and calling Clarke a bitch.” The worm makes a mistake and begins to speak. “Would you look at that. After all these years daddy finally showed up to save you Reyes, and from the looks of it. He’s Griffins daddy too, both of you.” In any other situation, he would’ve stopped the slap, but Abby earned the right. And as an officer of the law, he was supposed to uphold the people’s rights. It wasn’t until Finn lunged for her that he smelled the alcohol on his breath, but he never reached her. Finn’s chest hit the table the girls had been sitting at with a fair bit of force, his arm is also shoved to a very painful angle on his back. “You’re under arrest for harassment of a minor and public intoxication. Judging from the looks of you I’d say you’ve been arrested enough to know the rights better than some of my officers.” Finn being Finn instantly flares up with anger, so much of it that he’s able to pull himself free and punch Marcus right in the nose. Making it bleed. “Oh, you like the big offenses. Assault is a good one. Usually gets a nice sentence.” Marcus tosses Abby his phone, instructing her to call a man named David Miller while Lexa does an incredible job of getting the idiot in cuffs. Miller arrives and hauls Finn away, he’s got to sober up before they can charge him. Lexa comforts Clarke and Raven while Bellamy and Octavia come to pick them up, and Abby fusses over Marcus’ nose. Which he insists is perfectly fine despite the fact his face is covered in blood. On a side note telling her that this happens more often than she thinks is not comforting. It’s half past nine by the time they finally get home.

 

“I hate asking you this, but there’s no way in hell I’m asking the girls. But I need the story for the restraining order, and I already asked Lexa who didn’t know anything. What happened?”

 

“Make yourself comfortable Marcus. It’s a long story.” 


	7. Green

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, it's sorta brief. It's first day of vacation and my brain and body isn't used to be being at home this long so my schedule is off. I'll try harder I promise. But I think I kinda sucked up a little with the ending.

“Clarke had finally convinced me to take her out of private school for her last year of High school. Finn was her guide, showing her around the school, introducing her to teachers you get the gist. Eventually, they became really good friends, and about 4 months into the year they started dating. Clarke had no idea he’d been dating Raven for 2 years prior. He kept them separate for a good two months. It all fell apart when she went to see him, he said he was studying for an upcoming test and she wanted to help him. There was no test, but he was  _ studying. _  The girls bonded over their shared hatred, it’s how they became friends.”  Marcus’ face was a mess of shock, confusion, and protective anger. Which by her standards is adorable. If it wasn’t for the fact she was retelling a very painful memory she would’ve told him just that. His contemplative silence was still a tad bit awkward. “She’s healing, they both are, and now that asshat is going to get what he deserves." _He really was basically everyone's dad._

 

“He would’ve already gotten it, but I wasn't willing to let Raven commit arson. That’s the reason I didn’t want to give her the blowtorch back.” His eyes drop to the floor instantly as he lets out a nervous laugh. “ _ Marcus _ , what have you done?”

 

“I plead ignorance.” 

 

The next few hours were spent tracking down the girls making sure they weren’t about to become felons. It was another late night for the Griffin Kane duo.

  
  


“Good morning Ms.Grif…. Woah, you look like hell.” 

 

“Good morning to you to Bellamy.” It had been another rushed morning, she’d only been up for about 2 hours and already missed the carefree wakeups from the weekend. Right now, all she wanted to do was sit at her desk and pretend to catch up on her paperwork, but that was something an office worker did. She wasn’t an office worker, she was a highly respected surgeon.  She didn’t get to take naps. “Well you seem to have recovered quickly, I’m glad you’re back.”

 

“Thank you, Jackson, If you need me I’ll be in my coffee..... I mean office.” Her legs started moving and they didn’t stop until she was safely behind her door. On her desk was a note and a coffee,  _ her  _ coffee. The one she hadn’t even realized she’d left on the counter. 

 

_ Had a feeling you would miss this, have a good day. Dinner is taken care of. _

_ -M _

It was a good day. Despite having 5 surgeries, 3 unruly patients, and an ungodly amount of paperwork. That one little note kept her positive, along with the fact she didn’t have to cook dinner, that was helpful too. 

 

The cycle went on for about a week or so, he’d leave little notes on her desk with breakfast or coffee. There’d be dinner waiting when she got home, but she didn’t see him. He’d gotten stuck with the night shift and he wouldn’t get home until 3 or 4 in the morning. Home as in _ his apartment. _ Come Friday afternoon she’d had enough.

 

“Jackson, I’m heading home.” 

 

“You’re what?” His head shook, disbelief evident.

 

“Heading Home. As in, leaving the workplace. Embarking on a journey to my domestic residence.” 

 

“I got that part, but you never leave this early.” He was right, although her shift did end at four, and it was indeed four. She never left before 8. “I figured I’d try something new, you know shake things up a little. Actually, eat dinner with my family.” Jackson let out a little laugh but quickly dropped it and his gaze. “Have a good night Abby.” 

 

His car was in the driveway, the sight bringing a blush to her cheeks and a broad smile to her face. Causing her to blush even more when questioning herself, _When did we... I become so domestic?_ She slipped into the house silently depositing her coat, bag and shoes in the doorway. Peeking around the corner she found him sitting in a chair writing something on a notecard. Well, it looked like that at least, he had his back to her. Suddenly feeling very mischievous she sneaks up behind him stealing the piece of paper before he even notices her.  

 

“Well, you’re home early.”  _ Damn, it’s just some paperwork.  _ “Actually. I’m always supposed to get off at 4, I just end up staying late,  _ every time.” _

 

“That sounds like you…. And not to be a downer, but don’t forget you have a book signing tomorrow.” They'd migrated into the kitchen, he quietly reading over a confusing recipe.  She rests her back against his chest, sighing. “Tell me _why_ I would schedule something like that  _ on a Saturday _ .”

 

“Because your  _ adoring _ fans would attack you any other time to get an autograph.”

 

“Yeah, yeah, I wrote a post-apocalyptic horror story stemming from my own coffee induced nightmares. I’m a loveable character.”

 

“That is factual. Besides, at least half the JD’s I work with love those books.”

 

“At least they’re reading, it’s a start.” 

 

Dinner is amazing, she can’t pronounce what he makes but it tastes like a million bucks so. Full of good food and good vibes, sleep comes quickly and quietly.

  
  


 

“Abs, you gotta wake up.” She just groans and tucks herself further into his chest.”I can’t, your voice makes me too sleepy.” She can feel the laughter rumble through his lungs. Then feels bliss rising up from her toes when his lips meet her neck. just below her ear. “Am I really that boring?” She lets out the kind of sigh that only happens when everything is  _ perfect _ . “No, just  _ soothing. _ ”

 

“If I promise we can sleep later will you get up?” This combined with 5 more minutes of coaxing, manage to extract Abby from the blankets. More gentle coaxing and the promise of stopping for coffee first gets Abby out the door. By the time they reach the convention center, thousands of people are standing outside. Some are dressed completely in character. Only those with VIP wristbands get autographs, thank god. Abby wasn’t the only one who didn’t want to leave the bed this morning. “You know Abs, I bet at least ….. 7 of those people are here for you.” She lets out a bark of laughter, throwing her head back and slapping her knee. “You do realize this con was fan organized, a good 80% of the attendees don’t even know I’m here.” His head drops as he huffs a breath. “That just makes my job ten times harder, and I’m as awake as you are.”

 

“All the more reason for us to get in there before they notice us.”

 

They do notice, it’s a struggle. He considers throwing Abby over his shoulder and pushing through the crowd, but only for a second. This isn’t his first rodeo however, Marcus knows exactly how to avoid the crowds. ‘Secret’ passages, off limits doors. Celebrity on the run stuff.

 

* * *

 

 

4 hours later, the last few fans are finishing up their autographs. The last book is signed, along with the last picture taken, leaving Abby free to pack up her stuff. A muscular man clad in a leather jacket attempts to walk up to her. Marcus stops him dead, folding his arms across his chest. “Sorry bub, time just ran out.” Jacket guy just lateral steps looking at Abby. Marcus does  _ not  _ like how long his gaze lingers on her before he actually speaks. “Abby, can you call your guard dog off, he doesn’t seem to respond to commands.” The annoyance laden huff she lets out puts Marcus on even higher alert. “You know Cage, if you want to get anywhere with me you shouldn’t start off by calling my ….. friend a dog.” Marcus still stands mostly between jacket guy and Abby. Still agitated by the way he looks at her a little too  _ appreciatively.  _ “I’m a businessman, not a peacemaker. Mount. Weather has one last offer for you. It’s a nice contract, I think you’ll like it,  _ this time. _ Shall we discuss over lunch?”  _ No, please say no. For the love of God say no!  _ “ I said no every other time it’s still no. Just give Marcus the contract, I know you have a copy on you.”  _ Thank you higher powers!  _ Marcus can’t control the smirk on his face as Cage places the document in his outstretched hand. Marcus tucked the papers into his jacket, strode over to Abby taking her small hand in his. Asking her simply, “Where to next?” They started walking hand in hand, Abby not answering until Cage was within earshot. “Let’s head home.” Marcus has never been territorial in any of his other relationships, he refuses to admit jealousy. Not even with his first  _ serious  _ girlfriend, she was beautiful and he always caught other guys staring at her, but he never cared. Now, after Abby just having been in the same room as that Cage guy and all these reporters craning to get pictures of her, he was feeling extremely protective. Albeit he always felt protective of her, but that was entirely platonic….. fine  _ mostly  _ platonic. As if sensing his, (ok fine),  _ jealousy.  _  She presses closer to his side, allowing his arm to rest on her shoulders as they walk back to his car. Still being hounded by the press.

 

As promised, the first thing done once they arrive  _ home _ . Is falling back asleep, despite the fact it’s 3 in the afternoon. Her breathing evens out and Marcus’ softest side makes an appearance as he whispers those three fateful words to her sleeping form.

 

_ I. _

 

_ Love. _

 

_ You. _


	8. Out And About

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey! You! YEAH, YOU! Ily, just wanted you to know that. You guys are awesome. Not that you don't already know it, but I just like reminding you guys.

The doorbell rings but it doesn’t even register in their minds before the door swings open and Raven is walking in. Marcus was just trying to enjoy his coffee with Abby curled up next to him, nursing her own drink. “Y’all done fucked up,” she says as she drops a hefty stack of magazines onto the coffee table. The covers were all pictures of them with ludicrous headlines. “What? Where did you get these?” Abby picks up one of the magazines and flips through it, mouth hanging open. Marcus’ head just falls back in exasperation. “I told you guys to keep it low profile in public. Otherwise this exact this exact shit was going to happen.” 

 

“Raven, you never said anything about that.” The mechanic glared daggers at Marcus “I did you were too busy with your eye fucking to listen.” Abigail laughs and Marcus blankly exclaims “I don’t even know what that means.” Abby leans down whispering and explanation, Marcus blushes furiously at her words. They lock eyes for a moment, a moment too long it Raven’s mind. “Jesus Christ! You’re doing it right now!” 

 

“I AM NOT.” The yell he let out was very indignant. 

 

“Kane you’re a grown ass man, just admit it. If you two aren’t ready to discuss how to fix this mess, I’ll leave and come back in a few hours.”

 

“What do you mean  _ fix this mess _ ?” Raven shrugs and drops into the  _ very  _ small spot between Marcus and Abby, putting her arms around both their shoulders. “Well for one thing, if the press doesn't get enough pictures of you two out and about. They’ll start to get  _ creative.” _ Abby groans, Marcus is still confused. He doesn’t know much about being in the public eye. “Can we use common people words. I don’t know the press lingo.” 

 

“Basically if you don’t provide them with enough material, they’ll seek it out, and your privacy will be gone. Poof.”  _ Poof.  _ That doesn’t sound like a very good thing. “So how do we fix this?” The pleading undertone in Marcus’ voice put a very smug smile on Raven’s face. “You’re not going to like this, but you two are going to have to start going out more. Like to dinner or the movies, or just coffee. Be all cute and coupley. Sounds awful right?” 

They share another heartfelt look and Raven adds a few gagging noises. “I’m going to get out of here before you suffocate me in middle-aged lovesick feels.” In retaliation for her constant antagonizing, Marcus stands up opening his arms. “Not before giving your father a hug.” Raven huffs loudly giving Marcus the teenager look. “I thought I was the one who was supposed to tease you about this.”

 

“Ohh, just bring it in kiddo.” Abby can see the disgruntled frown on Raven’s face, and can sense the accomplished one on Marcus’. They break apart and Raven practically runs out of the house. “You know you never did tell me that story.” The shit eating grin is still plastered to his face as he says, “How about I tell you over lunch.” She only understands why he said lunch after they exit the shower because it’s almost _ time _ _for lunch._ It was late breakfast when they got in. By the time they got to the restaurant she was starving. Marcus had purposely parked a few blocks down to give the cameras a chance, he had held her hand the entire way. The way his thumb made circles on the back of her hand told her that he wasn’t doing to stave off the press, but because he wanted to. 

 

“So, you going to tell me that story now?” He nods, taking another sip of his drink. “I had gotten a lead on one of the small crime ring leader’s whereabouts. They were going to be meeting at one of the restaurant and bars downtown. It was my job to intercept the leader They chose a particularly popular one that I needed a reservation for, despite my badge. I couldn’t exactly tell them about the bust I was working on.” He pauses for a breath, and to take a bite of his food. Giving Abby the opportunity to speak. “Let me guess, they don’t take reservations for one.” 

 

“Nope and Raven was the only one available. Our story was that it was her 21st birthday and I was a single dad treating his daughter. Everyone believed it before I pulled out a badge and arrested the entire gang.” 

 

“Well, that’s definitely not what I was expecting but interesting nonetheless.” He smiles and continues sipping his drink. “You want to know the funniest part. One of the guys actually tried to run out, if we weren’t in a crowded business I would’ve used my stun gun, but Raven beat me to it. She ended up running after him and tackling him and eventually pinning him to the wall.” Abby laughs imagining the look on the thug’s face at getting tackled by a mechanic. Not that she thought Raven was weak, she certainly wasn’t. It’s just that criminal was probably very fit. The bill came and Abby reluctantly lets Marcus cover it. Neither of them had any responsibilities for the day, so they spent the rest of it relaxing. Exploring downtown hand in hand. The sun had gotten blinding and Marcus reached into his jacket pocket in search of his sunglasses. He ended up pulling out Cage’s contract. “What are you going to do about this.” He said, shaking the paper gently for emphasis. “I don’t know,... I honestly don’t really feel like it’s my choice. Like I’m not the one who ends up reading the books, the hypothetical TV show.” He placed a kiss in her hair as a gesture of understanding. “You know, you could always have Raven set up one of those social media thingies. Have your fans vote or something.” 

 

“That’s a great idea, Marcus!” She thanks him with a chaste kiss on his lips. Despite the fact that she can hear cameras clicking the background she doesn’t pull away quickly. The walk continues for a few more streets before her phone vibrates. A message from Raven is in her notifications.

 

RR: _ You guys do realize my reporters are in the streets too right? I’m getting all these pictures. Don’t do anything I wouldn’t do ;)  _

 

AG:  _ Ha.Ha.Ha Very funny, but I need you to do me a favor.  _

 

RR:  _ Did you two get a little carried away and need me to filter some of the pics?  _

 

AG:  _ Don’t push it. I need you to set up an internet poll targeted at my books. See if the fans are okay with it being adapted to a television show. _

 

RR:  _ You got it doc! _

 

She closed her phone smiling,  _ could this day get any better?  _ Her phone rang this time, she was surprised to find it was her PR team calling. “Yes, ..... I’m available then. Yes …. the usual, I figured. Wait they want …. yes, but it’s not my call…. that doesn’t make a difference…. fine I’ll ask him and call you back.” He gives a look, asking _what that was all about_ with his eyes. “My publicists have scheduled an interview tomorrow.” His smile falters a bit but picks back up. “I guess I’ll have to pick up some work to keep me occupied all day.”  _ Here goes nothing.  _ “I don’t think that’ll be necessary, they want you there with me.” Another puzzled look. “I didn’t realize interviews were dangerous.” She sighs shaking her head and looking at the ground. “Really Marcus. They want to interview  _ us.  _ Not me,  _ us.  _ As in you and I,  _ together _ .” She laughs and hits him playfully on the arm.

“I guess that makes sense.” Panic sets in when he realizes he might not want to it, his tone of voice isn't exactly convincing. “Only if you want to, I know it’s not really your thing. So don’t feel like you have to. Honest, only do it if you-” She began rambling about halfway through only to stop when he let out an uncontrolled laugh. “Abs, calm down. Of course, I’ll go. We’re together and I’d rather do an interview then have a cameraman come knocking on the door.” His words shatter the anxious barriers she’d built up, relaxing her immediately. 

 

Raven’s plan works well, so well that Marcus has trouble admitting it when she brings over the days prints. With much more realistic headlines. Example being:  _ Protector turned Partner.  _ Which is his personal favorite by the way. They get ready in separate rooms knowing they’ll be late if they don’t. She wears an old band shirt and jeans, he wears dark jeans and a  _ tight  _ gray short sleeve shirt. This is a casual event, at least that’s what she was told. Not that she cares about fancy clothing, it’s difficult and uncomfortable. 

 

* * *

 

 

The interview is with an eager looking girl whose name he believes is Monroe. Abby seems at ease with the video camera, she’s used to it, but he’s slightly nervous. It’s not that he’s afraid of the camera or public speaking, he’d always aced that in school. He just isn’t used to talking about his personal life, especially  _ next to his personal life _ . 

“So, first question. How long have you been together?” Much to everyone’s surprise Marcus is the one to respond. “A little more than two weeks.” Monroe is clearly shocked by this as she loses balance on her stool momentarily. “I’m sorry but that’s a little shocking, you guys seem so comfortable around each other.” Abby gives off a bright laugh, that lights up the room. “It took a while, but with some gentle coaxing and lots of coffee he finally got comfortable around me.” 

 

“It would’ve taken less time if you weren’t always teasing me  _ just like that. _ ” They both laugh and Monroe looks like she saw something amazing. “Wow.” Marcus looks at the reporter, puzzled. “What?” 

 

“When Reyes said you two were adorable I didn’t know how much it was true, but that’s the cutest thing I’ve seen in a long time, and I volunteer at the animal shelter.” Marcus laughs and Abby swears the lights get brighter. “Next question, feel free to withhold an answer. Why did you guys try to keep it behind closed doors?” Marcus squeezes Abby’s hand, signaling her to take over the dialogue. “We honestly didn’t even realize that we were doing it. I tend to forget I’m slightly famous, so going public just slipped our minds.” Monroe turns to him, pen still working away at her notepad, she nods at him. It takes him a few seconds to get the signal but his thoughts come easily. “It didn’t slip my mind, I just didn’t think you wanted to talk about it. Considering you don’t have much privacy left, I figured you want to keep  _ something  _ secret.” Abby blushes and Marcus shoots her a smug grin, and she  _ totally _ doesn’t want to kiss it right off his face. The interview goes on for about another hour or so, Monroe asked more and more questions. They laughed and talked, and by the end of it, Marcus wasn’t so afraid of losing a little privacy anymore. I mean not every reporter is crazy enough to break into your house.  _ Right? _

 

_Wrong,_ but at least it was one that they knew. The clicking of a lock and not so secret slamming of a door threw Marcus out of his slumber. In his panic, Marcus forgot he only clad in a pair of blue boxers. Which is why a bark of mocking laughter threw Abby out of her dream, and dammit it was a good one. She also happened to be wearing very little, her underwear and Marcus’ shirt from the day. “What they hell is going on down here?” The cause and source of laughter were having a standoff in the kitchen. “Reyes what are you doing here It’s like 1 in the morning.” 

 

“I think the more important question is ‘ _ Why isn’t Kane wearing pants?’ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can I come up with a good enough reason for Raven breaking in? Find out next time on "I really shouldn't procrastinate this much!"


	9. Trouble

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ICS, (Implied sexual content.) I can think dirty but I can't write dirty ok. I mean I can but I also can't if you get what I mean.)

“I think the more important question is _‘Why isn’t Kane wearing pants?_ ’ Oh my god I’m the only one in this household wearing pants!” Raven doubles over in laughter and Abby hands Marcus the blanket she was wrapped up in. Which he refuses, she expected nothing more. Apparently, he’s completely comfortable with the young woman seeing him this, how would you put it. Ah! That’s it _vulnerable._ Raven’s cries of laughter turn into actual cries as she slumps onto the floor, back resting on the kitchen island. “ _Raven!”_ Abby’s at her side in a second, the blanket pooling on the floor. Marcus picks it up and drapes it over the sobbing girl’s shoulders, dropping to a sitting position next to her. Not really knowing how to deal with what’s going on even if he _knew_ what that was. “Raven, honey, what’s going on?” Raven sobbed again, leaning into Marcus’ shoulder causing him to stiffen for a second. _Comfort_ still not really his thing. “Well Doc, never thought I was gonna say these words but _I’m gonna be a parent.”_ This time Marcus tenses and doesn’t relax. _She said ‘a parent’, no mention of a father._ “You know who the father is right? He didn’t leave you?” Raven laughs and it doesn’t turn into more tears, a good sign. “Yes I know, and no he didn’t leave _me_. You don’t have to arrest anyone daddy o’.” Someone pops the balloon full of tension and everyone sighs. Raven idly rubs her stomach, head still resting on Marcus’ shoulder, he leans into the touch wrapping a slow arm around the girl’s waist and hugging her. “How long?”

 

“Probably 2 months or so, It was right before he got called away. I haven’t been able to talk to him since.” Marcus can see the frown on Abby’s face, and the crinkle in her brow is one of the cutest things he’s ever seen. He knows she’s trying to figure out who  _ he _ is without asking. Marcus, knowing nothing about that side of Raven’s life does the sensible thing. “Who exactly is  _ he _ ?”

 

* * *

 

“So you really think they liked me?” Clarke groans loudly, snapping her book shut and turning off the treadmill. Turning around to face a sweaty Lexa, currently breezing through standard pushups and holding a normal conversation. “So, you drag me into your crazy sleep schedule that turns us into raccoons. Then you constantly worry whether or not my mom approves of you?” She sits on Lexa’s back, not even putting a dent in the girl’s progress. “Yes, and you’re the one who said you’d adopt this routine because you thought it would be  _ fun _ .” In one swift motion, Lexa was pinned to the mat, Clarke straddling her. Smiling in accomplishment. She leaned in close, whispering  _ ‘Who said anything about me not having fun.’  _ into her ear. Lexa frees herself, only to crash her lips against her assailants. Then flipping them over so Lexa has the  _ upper hand _ . Lexa is right about to initiate another kiss when Clarke’s phone begins to ring from inside her waistband. Clarke grabs it, jolting back a little when she sees the screen. “Why the hell is the house phone calling me at,” she looks at Lexa’s wrist, “1:39 AM,” Clarke answers and doubles back in surprise again. “Kane… what are you doing at the house…. you know what nevermind. _ I never asked. _ ” Lexa chuckles and Clarke moves to punch her, but Lexa deflects it easily. “What… why do I need to…  _ no _ , it’s like two in the ... “ Lexa notices the change in voices on the other end of the line. Realising Ms.Griffin had probably stolen the receiver out of Marcus’ hand when he didn’t make any progress. “Okay …  _ okay _ , Mom calm down we’re coming.”

 

* * *

 

 

Clarke walks in expecting… well, she doesn’t know what to expect her mother was incredibly vague. What she finds walking into her childhood home is horrifying. 

“Gah! Kane put some damn clothes on, I did  _ not _ need to see that.” Marcus stalks off muttering something about just wanting to get a good night sleep for once in his life. When he comes back all three women are sitting on the couch, all mostly asleep. Raven looks at him and starts giggling. “Bro, where is your shirt, it may be a free show but only one of us wants those tickets.” Marcus' lip tugs downward in an unamused frown. “She has it, and I’m not a free show thank you very much.” Raven laughs and Abby blushes slightly. “Then put your shirt on dude!”

 

“That would require me going and clothes on, something I really don’t feel like doing.” Clarke groans at her mother, Raven laughs, and Lexa just looks uncomfortable. “Next topic  _ please _ , like why did you drag us out here at,” Clarke looks to Lexa again. Who had become her walking clock. “2:23 AM.” Her mother looked at Marcus, Marcus looked at Raven, Raven looked at her mother, who went back to  _ looking _ at Marcus. “If we’re all just going to stare at each--”

 

“I’m having a kid.” 

 

“Other then I’m ….. wait  _ what _ did you say?” Marcus laughed only Raven would deliver news like that while her friend was ranting about having to show up. “I.Am.Having.A.Child.Do.You.Comprende?” 

 

“Si, capisco.” Raven was a mechanic, not a linguist, you could see it in the way her eyebrows scrunched together. “It means  _ Yes, I understand.  _ It was just a bit of a shocker, who's the father?” Abby perked up at the mention of the word father, all three women intently staring at Raven. Marcus was just trying to not freeze to death, it was really cold in that house. Raven stood up and dropped back down, next to Marcus. Who froze at the sudden contact, the remaining children looked at him with open mouths. Raven stared them down. “Oh, no.. no no no. Don’t even  _ say it.  _ That’s not even funny, you people are  _ disgusting _ .” Clarke burst into laughter, Lexa chuckles. “Alright if it's not  _ him _ ,” Clarke says without any indication of who  _ he _ is, “Then who is it.”

 

“Kyle.” Abby had gone into the kitchen for some tea, at the mention of his name she drops the mug and it shatters. Everyone jumps. “I thought Wick was M.I.A, you haven’t heard from him since he deployed.”

 

“ _ Yeah, I know Clarke!”  _ Raven spits the words and starts sobbing again. Clarke jolts a little but comes and wraps her friend in a tight hug, Raven’s tears staining her shirt. Marcus is silent, eyes pointing upwards, lost in thought. “Corporal, please recite the S.O.P for missing soldiers.”

 

“Marcus,” Abby says in her best mom voice. “I don’t think she wants to hear that.” Marcus looks to Lexa, politely ignoring Abby’s mothering. “Any man missing in action for a month or more is declared deceased and any family connections are notified.” Raven’s eyes light up, and she snuggles closer to him. “Your boyfriend’s not dead Raven, he’s undercover, fighting for his child.” Raven beams at the words, her tears stopping instantly.  “Well, building bombs but what’s the difference.” Abby grabs his hand suddenly, pulling him up and dragging him towards the stairs explaining “We’re going to bed, we have dinner plans and I’d rather not fall asleep during them.” Marcus smirks before pulling her flush against him, fully aware of the onlooking teenagers. “I wasn’t aware of this arrangement.” Abby mirrors his smirk, capturing his mouth in a quick but powerful kiss. Her voice is just a few octaves above a whisper, “Consider it part of your job description.” The adults disappear upstairs, ignoring the gagging teens. Raven wears a very proud and very shit eating grin as she turns to Clarke saying, “I guess I’m not the only one who calls him  _ daddy _ .” Lexa let’s out a full blown belly laugh, shocking the other girls. Only momentarily because Clarke is soon killing her laughter with a deadly scowl.

 

* * *

 

Marcus wakes to the feeling of lips on skin,  _ his skin. _ Abby was perched half on top of him, her head on his chest. She smiles at him, kissing up his collarbone, neck, then his jaw, and back down again. Smiling into his skin she whispers “ _ Good Morning _ ,” into his ear. Her voice dangerously low, sending shivers along his  _ entire  _ body. His hands instinctively grasp her waist, pulling the rest of her body on top of him. She laughs at him but he covers the sound quickly with a deep kiss. The kiss doesn’t break even though they’re both struggling for air. A knock at the door and a very vulnerable sounding call of his first name breaks it for them. The sound of the door opening causes Abby to drop to his chest, pretending to be asleep. Despite the fact, his darkened gaze is a dead giveaway. Raven walks in, looking slightly frazzled. “Hey Marcus, I was uh…. wondering if you could ….. uh … If there was any way to.” She breathed deeply, hand absent-mindedly coming to rest on her stomach. “IftherewasanywayIcouldgettotalktohim.” Marcus shook his head, not in an answer but in confusion. He hadn’t realized it was possible to speak that fast. Her head bowed and she began to walk out of the bedroom. Marcus took a wild guess. “I’ll see what I can do about getting in contact if that’s what you asked.” Raven smiled, Abby groaned sleepily. She’d gone from fake sleeping to actually sleeping in a matter of minutes listening to Marcus’ heartbeat. “Why are people talking, it’s too early for words.” Raven laughs comfortably, despite being around the very  _ underdressed  _ couple. “I know you weren’t actually asleep doc, don’t keep him too long. I really wanna talk to Kyle,” and with that, she was gone, door closed and everything. Abby buries her head into his shoulder mumbling something about staying at his apartment tonight,  _ free of distractions. _  Marcus tries to extract himself from Abby but she wraps her arms around his torso, effectively pinning him to the bed.“I gotta go… Abby, I need to get up… Abs I have to make some phone calls I need to get up.”

 

“No.”

 

“Yes.”

 

“No.”

 

“Yes.”

 

“No, you’re staying _right here._ ” He sighed and rolled over to grab his phone, almost taking Abby with him. He dialed a number and prayed for an answer. “Could you please transfer me to Miller… Yes, I realize this is a secure military channel…. Byrne, I know you know it’s me, you don’t need my FBI clearance code. Major Byrne would you please just put Miller on the phone…. Thank you, Major.” Sensing the absence of conversation Abby seized the opportunity to punch Marcus in the shoulder. “What was that for?”Abby put on her best I-am-a-very-disappointed-mom face and raised her eyebrows at him. “Since when did you even have and FBI clearance code?”

 

“Since I almost ended up as their director.” She punched him again, a little bit harder this time. “Why is there so much I don’t know about you?” He smirks catching the next hit with his free hand. “Because you never asked.” She’s about to retort when a voice makes its presence known on the other end of the call. “David… Yes I know it’s been a while… yeah, I just woke up why? …. Seriously…. With all due respect, I am not having this conversation right now. I need a favor okay? I’ve gotten word that a certain engineer is under your command. Does the name Kyle Wick ring a bell? ….. You and I both know that's a bull shit cover and you know I wouldn’t say that unless it was urgent… yes, I know the procedure but would you hear me out for a second?... Thank you. His family has some important news for him. No, that won’t do this isn’t the kind of information you pass like mission specs..... clever man, I knew you’d figure it out eventually, do you get my predicament now? Wow… that’s not what I expected. Thank you, David.” Marcus is beaming by the time goodbyes are said and the call is ended. “Abs, our dinner plans just got a little more interesting.” Confused on how the call he just had changed their plans she raises another brow, questioning him. “Wicks coming home for dinner.”

 

* * *

 

“So, Mom, where are we going to dinner?” Raven jumps out from the kitchen, grinning wildly. Marcus couldn’t wait to see the look on her face when Wick walked in, he and Abby were the only ones who knew about the plan. “Somewhere with good booze hopefully.” Clarke whipped her head around to look at Raven with a mask of horror. “ _ Raven _ no alcohol.” Raven tilted her head, questioning Clarke. “Why not?” The heads of everyone in the room turn to face Raven. Aka Clarke, Abby, Marcus, Octavia, Bellamy, Lincoln, Jasper, and Monty. “Because you’re pregnant.”

 

“Damn, I didn’t know that. Good thing I haven’t gone out in a while.” Everyone laughs uncomfortably. Marcus settles the atmosphere by ushering everyone out of the door to their separate cars. Clarke and Lexa in Lexa’s vehicle. Octavia and the rest of the kids in Bellamy’s SUV, leaving Abby and Marcus in his car. His very _expensive_ and very _fast_ car. “You know Marcus, I never took you as the sports car type. What moved you to buy it?”He shrugs, shifting the car to hit the top of the speed limit. Leaving the others behind. “Saw it and figured why not.” 

 

“Because this is like a 200,000 dollar car.” He shrugs again, and she looks baffled. “Let’s just say after my time with the bureau, money won't ever be a problem .” He receives his third punch of the night. Marcus reaches into the glove compartment, pulling out a pair of handcuffs. “That is the third time today you have assaulted an officer of the law, I'm afraid I'll have to arrest you if you continue to cause trouble. Are you going to play by the rules?” His eyes stay locked on the road but his voice is barely a low growl, almost drowned out by the powerful engine. “Not a chance.” The second the words leave her mouth the car stops, pulled over on some dark road. “ _ Marcus  _ we’re going to be late.” Her door opens and she’s pulled from the car. Marcus shakes his head at her explaining, “You do the crime, you do the time.” 

 

They are noticeably late, the handcuffs still hang from his belt. Raven eyes him, but it doesn’t phase him. “Run into some  _ trouble  _ Kane?” Marcus sits down after pulling out a chair for Abby, picking up his menu. Not even glancing at her, or the barely visible marks on her neck.  “A little.” Marcus raises his hand, signaling the  _ waiter,  _ who walks over to their table. The man is clad in military greens, clearly not an employee. “Good evening, my name is Wick and I’ll be your server for the night.”


	10. It's just black?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> His car. Is lit. *Mic Drop*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ICS, Implied sexual content  
> \\_|_/  
> ( ._. )  
> /|\  
> |  
> / \  
> (This is princess btw)

“If I turn around and I don’t see Kyle Wick, you will have a very troublesome mechanic on your hands.” Marcus pulls the handcuffs from his belt, shrugging his shoulders. “I’m covered.” 

Raven’s eyes go wide and she scoots her chair back a little. “You know what, I think I’ll pass on the violence.” 

 

“ _Raven_ just turn around!” She did, and Warrant Officer Kyle Wick was standing there with open arms, smiling. Although, they didn’t see his smile for very long before Raven covered his lips with hers. Abby looks mildly horrified, and asks the table, “What is she doing?” Everyone but Marcus shrugged their shoulders. He chose instead to say, “Placing her order.” The table’s patrons look at him, dumbfounded. “What? Raven normally makes those jokes, and she’s preoccupied, I was just filling in.” Jasper pipes in, “Um, excuse me, Waiter I’ll have what she’s having.” They break apart immediately, burning holes in Jasper’s skull with their eyes. “Sorry, but that dish is off your menu.” The table laughs. Everyone returns to scanning the menus and conversing like the family they are. Marcus leans over to Abby when he catches her staring from the corner. of his eye. “See anything you like?” His voice comes out a deep whisper, quite purposefully. He can see her eyes darken as her thoughts fill in the blanks. The real waiter comes right as his hand begins caressing the skin on her back, in soft slow circles. She starts with a still dazed Abby. “What’ll it be for you miss?” She doesn’t respond, and Marcus takes her hand, with his free one, innocently. “Something wrong dear?” His words are laced with innocence as well.  Abby regains her composure and places an order, the waiter moves on to the next person. She takes the chance and punches him in the shoulder. Marcus shakes his head, idly tapping the metal restraints still hooked on his belt. “Careful Abby, remember what we _talked_ about.” Marcus stares deep into her eyes as he speaks, watching them darken further as she recalls their  _conversation_. Abby returns the stare with equal intensity. The sound of metal on glass startles them both, turning them around to find every set of eyes at the table on them, biting back laughter. “Hey kids, 12-inch rule, stick to it.” Clarke groans, not really in the mood for those kinds of thoughts. _Gross._ “Rae, just make the announcement.” Wick shakes his head, asking, “What announcement?” Raven smiles at her partner, tears in the corners of her eyes. “Kyle Xavier Wick, you’re going to be a father.” Everyone claps and Wick hugs Raven so tight she’ll probably have a few bruised ribs. A few very long and drawn out kisses later, the food arrives. Conversation flows like water, mostly consisting of questions about where and what Wick was doing. Few of which he could actually answer. He did ask a few of his own, like “When can we find out the gender?” The expecting parents all looked to Abby, who pointed at Clarke explaining, “I’m a surgeon, Clarke does the pediatrics.” Everyone now turns to Clarke, who’s currently whispering something into Lexa’s ear that has her looking like she just saw a ghost. Clarke begins to giggle but it fades when she sees all the eyes on her. “Oh yeah ….. um probably about two more months guys.”

 

* * *

 

 

Abby and Marcus are the first to finish their meals, he goes to pay the bill while she collects their things. The teenagers all look at her, eyebrows raised. “What are you staring at me for?” Jasper hands Monty a wad of money, and Clarke fist bumps Bellamy, all very suspicious actions. “Leaving so _soon_ Mom?” Abby blushes as she fumbles for an excuse, Marcus comes to her rescue. “We both have paperwork and I’m her only  _ legal  _ ride home. I don't want to hear about those of you who will end up on the roof on the highway.” Wick was the only one without a smirk on his face. “Kane, you’ve done a lot tonight. I’m sure you’re tired, I could always give Abby a ride home, or she could take Rae’s spot in the other car.” Octavia and Clarke erupted with crying laughter. Monty and Jasper high five. Wick was clueless as per usual. “Babe, you really haven’t figured it out yet?” Somehow he managed to look even more clueless than he was before. “Come on Kane, show the man what we’re talking about.” Marcus stammers, hand coming to rub his neck anxiously. Abby took charge, grabbing the lapel of his leather jacket and basically kissing him senseless. He kissed her back immediately, hands pulling her body as close as possible. Wick just shrugged his shoulders and stole some food from Raven’s plate. Clarke clears her throat, hoping to stop the PDA, it works. “Goodnight mom.” Abby places a quick kiss on her daughter’s forehead before walking out, hand in hand with Marcus. Once out of Abby’s line of sight, Clarke rubs her forehead furiously with her sleeve. Bellamy laughs at her and gets a spitball to the face for it. It becomes a war. The adults should never have left the table.

 

But they did, and honestly, they were acting more like teenagers  _ than the actual teenagers.  _ They didn’t even make it out of the parking lot before jumping on each other. He fumbles with the keys, trying to unlock the car while locked in a heated kiss. He then searches blindly for the door handle, falling back onto the seat when it opens, taking her with him. Her hands tug at the hem of his shirt “Off,” she commands. He happily obliges. She maps every inch of the newly exposed skin. The small groan he emits when her fingers ghost over his abdominal muscles eggs her on further. Her thighs rub against his, causing a bigger groan. More clothing disappears and so does the silence. Replaced by kiss induced breathlessness. When he feels his self-control falter, the kiss breaks. “Abby, as much as I’d love to do  _ this _ here and now. We’re not teenagers on a second date. I’d like to do this right.” She nods, resting her head against his still bare chest. “Consider it payback for your behavior during dinner.” He scoffs at her accusation. “ _ My behavior. You _ were the one punching  _ me _ .” She traces her hand along his side again, laughing when he squirms under her. “ _ Abigail,  _ If you keep doing that….. I’m only a man, and I’m trying  _ really  _ hard to be a good one.” She looks at him, the epitome of innocence. Her hand moves tracing the line where skin meets denim. He bites his lip to muffle the moan she causes, not wanting to give her the satisfaction of hearing it. “ _ Abs.....”  _ He does his best to sound stern, it comes out a little more breathless than he’d have liked to. “Yes, good job Marcus. You do have abs. They’re quite nice to look at by the way.” She laughs at the look plastering his face from the strain of trying to stay quiet. One hand reaches further down, making figure eights on his skin while the other tangled in his hair as she kisses him slowly. “I will get you back for this,” he groans. The moment that self-silencing ceases is, of course, the moment someone knocks on the window, saying “Alright kids, outta the vehicle, this is the police.” Abby immediately tenses up, scrambling for her shirt. “ _ Marcus,  _ give me your shirt. I can’t find mine.” He begins to chuckle softly, she hits his arm again. “Abby, you actually think it’s a cop out there?” She nods and he lets out a bark of laughter. “First off, this car is registered as a police vehicle and the first thing we do is run license plates. Second, this is a restaurant parking lot, cops don’t look for this stuff in a restaurant parking lot.”

 

“Fine, but you're going out there, if you played nice during dinner we wouldn’t be in this mess.” Marcus slides out of the car, resting his arms on the hood, once again  _ still shirtless.  _ “What seems to be the problem  _ Officer Jordan.”  _ Jasper nods, pretending to tip his hat,  _ a hat he doesn’t have _ . “Suspicious activities.” Abby rolls down the window, startling Jasper. “I’m sorry officer, I didn’t realize we were being  _ suspicious.”  _ Raven walks up next, slow clapping the entire way. “What is this,  _ Octavia’s second date?”  _ Marcus and Bellamy both glare at Octavia, who smacks Raven on the arm. “ _ Woah,  _ let’s not abuse the pregnant lady!” Clarke is the last one to exit the restaurant, hand in hand with Lexa. Marcus’ car is pretty hard to miss, to begin with, but with a crowd of people around it. It’s a lit candle in a windowless room. “ _ Really.  _ You guys…. the back of his car, seriously?” Abby shrugs, “It’s a nice car.” 

 

“God you two are just…. Ahhhhh. You guys are worse than Octavia.” 

 

“STOP SACRIFICING ME TO THE OVERPROTECTIVE MALE ROLE MODELS IN MY LIFE!” Multiple playful punches and back slaps are exchanged, along with high fives and secret handshakes. Clarke walks up to Marcus, jabbing a finger into his chest. “ _You_ , be careful. I don’t need two pregnant women on my hands.” Clarke makes her exit to a chorus of Oohs and Ahhs and lots of laughing. Marcus climbs into the driver’s seat, Abby not far behind, settling in the passenger’s side. He rolls down the windows, letting in the cool night air. “Did we just get _the talk_ from my daughter.” He laughs, the one that always seemed it could outshine the sun.  “Abby, look at me, look at yourself, then look at where we are. Remind yourself of the last twenty minutes.”

 

“REMIND US TOO!”

“Not a chance Reyes, ask a different question.” She walks up, running a hand over the hood of the car. “When will I get to drive this thing?”

 

“When you can afford to redo the paint job after you scratch it.” Raven scoffs and eyes him like he made a retarded comment. Jasper admires the car next saying, “But it’s just black.” To which Marcus replies “10,000 dollar black.” Every teen backs away from the car. Arms raised in defense. He takes it as a cue to leave, kicking up the dust as he does so.

 

* * *

 

[ _ The morning after. ;)  Or if your normal, the next morning.] _

 

“Can you connect me to Emerson… Yes, thank you…. Yes, I’m considering the contract. I just want to go over some last details…. We’re doing this here and now or not at all….. Emerson if you ever read the paper you know I can’t accept that offer…. Thank you, now can we actually get down to breakfast… I mean business......  _You’re digging yourself a grave Carl._  Good, now I have a few conditions…. “ This is the conversation he wakes to. Abby sitting on the couch in the corner of his bedroom. The sun shining brightly through the floor to ceiling windows. Windows he wished were closed. She’s still wearing his shirt and a pair of too small boxer shorts he had lying around, it’s quite a sight to wake up to. “It’s this or nothing, remember I own the rights to all of this, you don’t really have any power over me…. Yeah, that was on purpose.” Now, Marcus has two options, he can be a good boy and go make breakfast or he can get even. He tried being good last night, _it didn’t work._ He goes with his gut this time, and not the feeling of hunger. He smirks at the small shiver he causes by brushing the hair from her neck. She mouths a ‘Good morning’ before going back to her conversation. It’s only when his lips trace the curve of her neck does she sputter slightly, leaning her head over to grant him better access. Then tilts her head back up again pushing him away gently when Emerson starts speaking. No is not an answer he’s currently taking. He sits down on the couch next to her, pulling her into his lap. She gasps a little, but relaxes and leans back as he wraps his arms around her _innocently._ His hands slide her shirt up, exposing her skin. She shivers and he laughs into her shoulder. Kissing his way up and down her neck, his teeth grazing the sensitive flesh. “Uh.......yeah …. Casting, we can talk about that.” She lets out a moan when he nips her ear gently, hands still under her shirt. He can hear Emerson asking ‘what was that?’ As his hands start moving higher and higher, it becomes more and more evident what’s going on. “Emerson, I’m going to have to call you back I need to uhh …. do the laundry.” She ends the call, looking at him with a mix of pleasure and anger in her eyes. His, are all the former as he says “ _So I’m laundry now huh?”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The princess is back, she came to say bye for now!  
> \\_|_/  
> ( ._. )  
> /|\  
> |  
> / \


	11. Double Trouble

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All ICS and basically any further SC is written by my friend. She's kinda crazy and I'm pretty sure she would write shameless and PWP if I let her. So   
>  (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ

“Whats up Doc.” Raven walks into her office, dragging a very tired looking Wick behind her. “Is Clarke free?” Abby knows Raven isn’t here to socialize, it’d been almost three months since the reveal. “You know, normally I’m supposed to tell you that you need an You know me so well.” Clarke walks in, looking slightly out of breath. “My dude, I just got your text. Let’s go.” Abby notices Wick eyeing the untouched coffee on her desk. She jerks her head towards it, he takes it instantly. Gulping it down greedily. “Alright, I’m ready.” With one final tug on his wrist, Raven drags Wick out of her office.

 

* * *

 

“Jesus Clarke! You didn’t tell me it was gonna be this cold.” Clarke just continues rubbing the gel onto her friends growing belly. “If you’re this worked up about a little cold, you're going to hate childbirth.” Raven’s face pales, so does Wick’s hand as she grips tighter. “I’m kidding Rae,” mostly kidding. “Will we be able to find out its gender?” Raven giggles at his her partner's eager tone. The silence that Clarke brings worries them. The way she’s staring at the screen isn’t helping. “Clarke-y you’re kinda terrifying me right now. Mind explaining what’s happening?” 

 

“You guys are gonna need a bigger apartment.” 

 

“What?” Clarke’s face bursts into a smile so wide it should be painful. “Two heartbeats,” Raven cocks an eyebrow, “It’s twins guys!” 

 

* * *

 

She didn’t even make it two steps into his apartment before being pressed up against the wall. His lips attacking her neck. “I missed you,” he breathes into her ear. “I can tell,” she says, far too steady for the current situation. Her hand's card through his hair, an action that seems to almost melt him. “You weren’t there when I woke up.” He sounds almost hurt, like her not  _ waking _ him up was a crime. “Well, sometimes I do actually have to be at work on time so.” Her hands move to the hem of his shirt, lifting it up slowly. Until he catches her wrists, pinning them above her head. “Nope.” It takes  _ all _ his self-control not to give in right then and there, but this night is going to have to last him a while. He’s not going to do  _ anything _ quick if he doesn’t have to. “Dinner first.” She grins devilishly, brushing her leg against his. He hisses, gripping her wrists a little tighter. “You’re a terrible influence,” he growls, dropping her wrists and stepping back. Her body visibly protests at the loss of contact. “I have the night shift next week, meaning I have to spend Saturday  _ and  _ Sunday getting used to sleeping all day.” Much to his surprise, she doesn’t frown or look even remotely upset. “That requires staying up  _ all night _ . Doesn’t it?” He mentally slaps himself for being such an idiot. Of course, she’d be perfectly fine  _ staying up  _ with him.”As much as I love eating cereal in my underwear at three AM. The dinner rule still applies.”

 

* * *

 

 

Dinner is eaten in a companionable silence, they aren’t much on conversation anyways. At least not when it’s just the two of them.

 

She’s just about to finally get his shirt off when her phone starts ringing. Causing her to almost throw the offending device into the now water filled sink. (Because apparently, dishwashers are overrated.) “Can we ever catch a break?” Marcus just shakes his head. “Doctor Griffin,” She answers. “Hmm, didn’t check who was calling you and you sound like you want to kill someone right now. What did I interrupt?”

 

“Just dinner.” She can hear laughter from the other line, realizing she’s on speakerphone. “ _ Dinner. Right _ . Just make sure to be careful,  _ cooking  _ is dangerous.”

 

“Which one of us is having a kid again?” A chorus of O’s and roasted erupt from her speaker. “It’s actually two kids, and can you put it on speaker. I wanna hear Kane’s reaction?” Abby hops up on the counter, sitting next to Marcus holding the phone between them. “So, how hard do you think it’s going to be to take care of twin boys?” Marcus chokes on his beer violently. “What is that sound?”

 

“You made him choke on his drink. Real smooth Reyes.” After a few more gentle pats to his back, Marcus stops sputtering. “Twin boys?” He asks, still not grasping reality. “Yeah, which means you're a grandpa. Which means I can call you old and you can’t deny it!”

 

“I’m only 42!”

 

“Yeah yeah, whatever. You excited or not?”    
  
“That was a stupid question Reyes, of course, I’m excited,” Abby swears she can hear the girl sigh in relief. “Good, because Wick and I need help finding a bigger place. One kid was going to be struggle enough, but two is currently impossible.”

 

* * *

 

Abby doesn’t know how many calls he’s made before he finally gets put back on normal schedule. At one point she hears him say something about using his paternity leave. He must be pretty important because not even thirty seconds after him threatening to quit he’s given two weeks off now on top of a month when the babies come. “Why’d you threaten to quit? You love your job.”

 

“Well you see, I’m kinda important. We’re pretty close to getting a bigger grant from the government to upgrade our equipment and I’ve got friends in just the right places. Some of which owe me some pretty big favors.” It was now almost midnight, a good  98% of their plans had been derailed, but hey new opportunities. It wouldn’t be the latest they stayed up. They sat alone in his room. They were so obviously in need of each other. And one thing led to another and now it’s morning and she’s awake. She looks to her side and smiles, when he wakes up she says, ‘well someone’s excited.’ He simply blushes and pulls her close and they fall back asleep in each other’s arms. Until his phone starts making a ridiculously loud noise, both of them scream. Marcus a bit louder than her. He won't admit it, though, it was a really loud noise.

 

_ Yeah, yeah, yeah  _

 

_ Uh, Yeah don't get it twisted _

 

_ This rap shit, is mine _

 

_ Motherfucker, it's not, a fucking, game _

 

_ Fuck what you heard _

 

_ It's what you hearin _

 

_ It's what you hearin, Listen _

 

“What the hell is that!” He picks up his phone, seeings Raven’s picture blinking on the screen. His breathing is still ragged when he answers the call. “You like your ringtone? I set it especially for me.”

 

“If you weren’t pregnant, you’d be dead right now.” Marcus takes the phone from his ear, putting it on speaker. “Aww did I interrupt your  _ morning ritual. _ ”

 

“No, I just worked all day and didn’t get to sleep until 4 in the morning because of it.” Abby, however, is not ready for Raven Reyes sass this early in the morning. She groans and covers her head with a pillow. Hitting Marcus in the face at the same time. “What was that sound, it was pretty  _ suspicious?” _

“You woke her up, she doesn’t like waking up.” Abby groans again, his pillows aren’t very soundproof. “Yeah, well, she’s gonna have to. I need help with the apartment stuff and Wick’s leave is ending in a few hours. He’ll be shipped off until two weeks before my due date.” 

 

“What are your thoughts on an 11th-floor penthouse?” Raven snorts, someone in the background laughs hysterically. “That I’ll never be able to afford one.”

 

“You know that big apartment tower down the by the river, center of town?” An awkward silence settles in. “Yeah what about it?”

 

“The 11th-floor unit is open.”

 

“And?”

 

“Do you want it?”

 

“Yeah, but we can’t afford it. Those things are hella expensive.”

 

“I know. I live on the 12th floor.”

 

“I’m not even going to consider it. I’m an expecting mother, I’m not hurling myself into that much debt.”

 

“You don’t have to be able to afford it.” 

 

“Yeah, I do.”

 

Abby removes the pillow from her face, tired of the conversation going back and forth like this. Zero progress is not her thing. “Marcus honey, use your words. Not everyone knows you this well.” He facepalms, giving a kiss in thanks. “No, you don’t because I own the whole damn building.” This may be a phone call, but Abby can hear Raven’s jaw hit the floor. “The sports car, your crazy expensive scotch, the lake house, and the city suite complex. You’re rich as fuck aren’t you?!”

 

“Nice context clues kid.”

 

* * *

 

Her shower used to be her favorite place. A place where she could relax and wash away the physical and emotional stresses of the day. It may seem incredibly sappy but her new favorite place is in Marcus’ arms. Being in the shower just makes it ten times better. However, with him, It’s no longer a place of relaxation. It’s a place of excitement. It’s no longer his arms around her, it’s his hands all over her. His lips roam and his tongue glides across her skin. His hands run down her body and his fingers work their magic. It’s her new favorite thing. It’s their little secret. It may not be so easy with Raven moving in below them, but hey that's what locks are for.

 

* * *

 

“I can’t believe we’re going to be aunts!” Clarke had been freaking out ever since the first heartbeat showed up. Lexa, she was really excited, she just didn’t really show it much. “I mean, I work with pregnant woman all day, but I never really end up getting to see the kids. At least not once they're actually fun.” Although, this one topic, the more she talked about, got the normally stoic girl  _ thinking. _ “Do you want a baby, Clarke?” The blonde stops dead, looking like she just saw a ghost. “Uhhh.” That’s when Lexa starts freaking out, but not in a good way. It starts with wide eyes and a slack jaw. Then the rambling starts. “Yes.”

 

“And I’m sorry bringing it up so abruptly I know I’m still in school and you just got out and ---- wait what?”

 

“I said yes…. there’s a new procedure that being done that could get us a biological child.” The childish light that now resides in her green eyes could outshine the sun. “Really?”

 

“Yeah, it’s just…. It’s really expensive, and I don’t know how long it’d take us to get that kind of money.” Clarke’s phone buzzes to life with a new text from Raven.

 

RR:  _ KANE JUST GOT ME AN 11TH FLOOR  _

_ PENTHOUSE APARTMENT!  _

 

CG: _ What?! _

 

RR:  _ Apparently, he’s got some crazy  _

_ cash lying around. So much _

_ he owns the whole dang building. _

_ You know the super expensive _

_ one by the river. _

CG: _ Why exactly? _

 

RR: _ Your the one who said I _

Needed a bigger place. _Besides,_

_ he says he doesn’t really care _

_ About the income. We don’t _

_ even have to pay rent. _

 

CG:  _ Well that explains all _

_ His crazy stuff that he  _

_ Randomly acquires. _

 

RR: _ Yeah. he lives on the 12th floor _

_ Your moms there with him. I looked _

_ The place up. They’ve got _

_ great showers. ;) _

 

CG: _ I hate you! _

 

RR:  _ No you don’t. You love me! _

 

CG: _ GAH! I hate when _

_ you’re right! _

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anyone want a hug?  
> ⊂◉‿◉つ


	12. "You Crying Kane?"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ok Ok Ok, 19 days without an update, unacceptable, yes. Am I sorry, no. I didn't have the ideas and I'm not here to half ass things, so patience young ones.

 

 

* * *

 

[4 Months later]

“Nope, change.” Who knew getting your teenage daughter dressed for a formal gathering would be this hard. Or that they’d be this insistent on wearing jeans and a plaid shirt. “Why?” She protested, the epitome of the whiny child. “Well, for one thing, you're going to be surrounded by possible cast members, producers, directors, writers, and a lot of other important people. You have to look presentable.” After logic’s lack of progress, Marcus snapped a picture of the girl, hoping Abby could provide some advice. Or leverage, or _anything really,_ he wasn't about to screw this up.

  
  


MK:  _ Help me! _

 

_ {Image}  _

 

AG:  _??  _

 

MK:  _ She refuses to wear anything else. _

 

AG:  _ The problem is? _

 

AG:  _ Wait… you’re in a _

_ suit aren’t you? _

 

MK: ….. _ yeah.... why? _

 

AG:  _ you ever heard of _

_ casual Friday? _

 

MK :  _ It’s Monday _

 

AG:  _ Just put on something _

_ normal not fancy _

**_normal_ **

 

Marcus' face reddens slightly, rolling his eyes and throwing his phone onto the bed.“ _ Ha,  _ I win.” Octavia goads. He shoots a half convincing confused frown, it doesn’t work.”I have no idea what you’re talking about.” A pillow is flung expertly at his face. “ _ You  _ go change.” 

“Why,” He parrots her earlier tone, getting another pillow. Turning back from his dodging, he double takes, noticing she’s gone. She jumps out of his closet, an array of dark clothing in her grasp. He knows he looks good in black, he just doesn’t normally wear  _ that _ much of it. She settles on a plain black hoodie, layered with a black hooded jacket. One that he hasn’t worn in years. Meaning it’s a snug fit so he can’t even zip it up. One look in the mirror and he’s already self-conscious. “I’m not so sure about this, I don’t exactly look like an adult.” 

 

“That’s the point.” She stands on her tiptoes, running her hand through his hair. Thoroughly messing it up, after he had deliberately spent half an hour meticulously combing every strand into place.“Perfect, now.  _ Don’t. Touch. Anything.” _

 

* * *

 

He doesn’t understand the way Octavia dresses him until he gets there. Eighty percent of the attendees are teens, between the ages of 13 and 28. All of which are dressed similarly. It’s not at all what he imagined a television casting party would be like. Loud music, flashing lights, actors everywhere. It’s almost a nightclub, and he’s pulled away from Abby by some random girl half his age a few more times than he’d care to admit. Eventually, he settles to wrapping his arm around her waist, preventing any unwanted approaches,  _ from women _ at least. Because not even ten minutes after they settle into a much less crowded room of the banquet hall does the ill-tempered host _grace_  them with his presence. His smile falters the second he lays eyes on Marcus. “Griffin, you don’t need guards here, it's a VIP party." Marcus stands up, crossing his arms and almost sneering at the man. He’s a few inches taller, enough that he’s able to look slightly more menacing. Marcus has never been the jealous type, not even remotely, but everytime Emerson gets near Abby, Marcus can’t help but notice how the guy looks at her like his next meal. It makes his blood boil and toes curl, and  _ not in a good way. _

 

Abby almost laughs at the two men practically squaring off for her, it would be quite endearing if Marcus actually had any competition. Emerson is entirely too arrogant and over-confident for her tastes, not to mention much too young. She downs what small sip is left of her drink and laces her fingers with Marcus’. “What do you want, Carl?” Emerson’s eyes drop down to their joined hands and she can see his jaw clench. He’s glowing with envy, Marcus puts on a satisfied smirk. It feels good to be able to call her  _ his, _ at least in this silent manner. “I was just going to ask you for a dance.” This notion makes Marcus skin crawl, the  _ dancing _ going on in the main ballroom isn’t really dancing. Nor would it be appropriate for co-workers, or even partners. The sea of sweaty jumping teens is a place neither of them wants to venture to. “Sorry I’ve got better things to do.” Her fingers close around his just a little bit tighter. “And those would be…..?” He caves before she can give a solid answer, cupping her cheeks and angling down for a biting kiss. The look on Emerson’s face as he all but storms off is worth all the articles that will be printed with outlandish titles in the morning. “Feeling a bit _territorial_ are we?” She teases, and all he can do is respond with a strained chuckle. “You know you’re adorable when you blush right,” Marcus mumbles something she can’t quite hear, it’s most likely some about how he’s never been  _adorable,_ that he's not _territorial._  Which is a flat out lie just for clarification.

 

* * *

 

“We need to talk.” The hand holding his drink momentarily relaxed, spilling a few drops onto the ground. “Nothing good ever comes after those words.” She kissed him, just in ‘spite’. It was always fun to prove him wrong. “Point taken, what do we need to talk about.” She hands him a paper,  _ the cast list _ . Marcus cocks an eyebrow, looking between her and the list, she just gestures for him to read it. The further down he gets, the less he understands. 

 

Abby feels like he’s reading at a snail’s pace until his eyes triple in size. “Why is she on this list Abby? She shouldn’t be on this list, she would’ve said something,  _I just know it. Why_  is she on this list, it's not right, tell me it's a mistake. It has to be a mistake right? ” 

 

“I talked to Emerson about it, he says it was a quick cast, she just got picked,  _ ‘randomly’. _ ”

 

* * *

  
  


Marcus picked the man out easily in the crowd, people seemed to naturally step away from him. Very few souls purposefully being in his vicinity. Except for Marcus, Abby following closely at his heel. Marcus tapped him on the shoulder, a dangerous grin creeping onto his face. He looked everything like the  _ tough-guy _ figure clad in all black that he felt like. Emerson made a face rolling his eyes and downing the rest of his drink. Marcus shoves the list in front of his face, almost colliding with his nose. “Care to explain this?” 

 

“Well, this is paper, and those are names. The names go on the paper to-” 

 

“No one likes a smartass, why is Octavia on the list?” Abby interjects, already fed up with her business partner. Emerson reaches for another drink carried by servers that have been floating around the room all night. Marcus snatches it from his hand, gulping down the potent alcohol in one go. Not even flinching. Abby rolls her eyes for the millionth time that night,  _ boys are idiots. _ “She’s on the list because she’s part of the cast.” 

 

“She didn’t even audition, how did she make it on the list?” Marcus growls. Emerson made a sound of annoyance, dragging a hand over his face. “She was a quick pick, I saw a chance and took it, what’s the big deal?” Marcus lowers his voice, not to avoid attention, but because quiet anger is a hell of a lot worse than shouting. “If you hurt her…. If you hurt her your precious little company will be burning at your feet before you can finish off a glass of scotch.” He releases his grip on the shaken man, tossing him back a few inches, tucking the list into Emerson’s jacket with an evil smirk. He extends an arm to Abby and she quickly accepts, walking away with heads held high. Proud of the fear they’d been able to instill. 

 

* * *

Sorry for the massive time jump, I just couldn't wait to get to this part,

One Very Hilarious Raven Reyes Pregnancy Later]

 

The hospital bed was cold and really uncomfortable. The clean smelling antiseptic that the Griffin women took huge comfort in unnerved her. The piercing pains wracking her body didn’t help either, she was petrified.  _ Kids are painful. _ “Clarkey, just give it to me straight, I’m going to die aren’t I?” Raven had been hysterical for the better part of an hour, and the whole thing was just getting started. “You’re not gonna die, Rae, I know you're scared and that’s okay, but you're going to be the happiest person alive when this is all over.” Raven lets out a weak laugh, then a stronger one, when she see’s how pale Marcus is. The nurse had brought in a few of the medications she needed to be injected with and Marcus had gone ghostly when faced with the array of rather large needles. He now glares at Abby, who’s chuckling into his shoulder. Raven is surrounded by every single person that loves her, it’s a strange overwhelming happiness, one that carries with her until the end. Through the pain, the exhaustion and so many different strings of colorful curses you could fashion a net. Up until the moment, Keenan and Wyatt Wick are placed in their parent's arms, beautiful cries of life filling the room. Raven took another glance around at her family, not just her sons and her husband, but her entire family. Clarke, Lexa, Octavia, her three amazing sisters, memories of parties and sneaking out past curfew brighten her face. Bellamy and Lincoln, her big brothers, always fighting for her, covering for her, and telling her when she’s being flat out insane. Abby, the mother she’d always wanted, the friend, the trusted advisor, the reasonable one, someone she knew she could always trust.  _ Marcus, _ her father figure, setting rules, pushing her in school, scaring away trouble, protecting her and encouraging her from the day they met. She studied his face, more importantly, the small streak of salty moisture running down his cheeks. “You crying, Kane?” She asks, voice full of sarcasm and smugness, with a hint of mental and physical exhaustion. “No,” he croaks, sniffling and wiping his eyes, still staring at the two blue bundles. Raven tugs on Wick’s sleeve, giving him a look. He nods and walks towards Marcus, Wyatt in his arms. Marcus’ eyes go wide in shock at the tiny human in his arms, he’s never held a baby before.  _ Yes, he’s in his 40’s and he’s never held a baby. _ Wyatt stirs, a small annoyed sound escaping his tiny mouth before settling and falling asleep. His heart constricts, with love, with joy, with pride, but also with pain, regret and longing. So many missed opportunities. But life isn’t done with him yet, there’s so much more in store.


End file.
